


i might get your heart racing

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Virgin Blaine, minor Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: When Blaine Anderson’s plan to lose his virginity to Sebastian Smythe goes awry, he finds comfort in the arms of the last person he expected - Kurt Hummel, known throughout Dalton Academy as “the de-virginator”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back... back again~
> 
> this is really, really, _really_ loosely based on an old kurtbastian GKM prompt. basically the only thing i kept from the prompt was the idea of kurt being a "de-virginator", but you know, credit where credit is due. 
> 
> i know it doesn't seem like that long ago since I posted the final part of my ANWTK verse, but I finished writing that in November, so writing this felt really good since it had been a while. 
> 
> there's three chapters to this fic. i'll be posting over the course of three days :) hope you all enjoy, and see you all tomorrow :D
> 
> warnings: minor seblaine (doesn't get very far), and some underage drinking.

The party is already in full swing when Blaine arrives (fashionably late, he tells himself, but mostly late because of the bus). The music is loud, and the people are louder. Everyone is dancing, drinking, or making out. For the first time since he decided he wanted to do this Blaine is feeling nervous. This isn’t his scene, at all. It never has been. He’s only been to one party before in his life, and it ended with him as the only sober person in the room, talking to a wasted Kurt Hummel about Broadway musicals, of all things. Which was fun, of course, but not exactly what Blaine pictured his first house party would be like.

Tonight is going to be different, though. Tonight he is going to drink, he is going to dance, and then he’s going to lose his virginity to Sebastian Smythe. He refuses to let it play out any other way.

He sees Sebastian almost as soon as he arrives. He’s leaning against the wall, a red solo cup in hand, talking to a couple of the Warblers. Blaine smirks, runs his hands over his jeans (they’re dangerously sweaty), and makes his way over.

They’re all laughing when Blaine sidles up to them, a casual smile on his face. “Hey Wes, David! Thad,” he pats Wes on the back, nodding at each Warbler in turn. “It’s awesome to see you guys.” He then turns his head ever so slightly toward Sebastian, barely making eye contact. “Hey, Sebastian,” he says; a throw-away. He instantly turns back to his friends. “When did you all get here?”

“An hour ago, when the party started,” Wes says, raising an eyebrow. “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were planning on working on that French essay tonight.”

Blaine shrugs. “Oh, I was, but I got bored. Figured I could find something more entertaining over here.” He turns his head toward Sebastian again, though this time he makes sure to make eye-contact. Sebastian’s eyes lower to his body, and Blaine smirks. He looks away, patting Wes’s shoulder and saying, “I’m going to get a drink. See you guys around?”

He hears David saying, “Who the hell was that, and what has he done with Blaine?” as he walks away. He makes sure to sway his hips a bit, feelings his jeans digging into his waist as he walks. They’re a little too tight, but he needed something that draws the attention to his ass. He knows just as well as the rest of the school that Sebastian is an ass man.

He reaches the drink table and pours some punch into a cup, instantly taking a sip. It tastes like piss, and Blaine wants nothing more than to pour it right back into the bowl, but he has a _plan_ goddammit. And so far that plan is working.

“Blaine?” a familiar voice asks, and Blaine turns to see Kurt Hummel standing behind him, eyebrows raised and hands in his pockets. Blaine glances back to where Sebastian is, smirking as he sees that a dark look has crossed the other boy’s face.

This wasn’t part of his plan, but oh, if it doesn’t work in his favour.

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine says, taking another drink of the hell-punch. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m… fine,” Kurt says, glancing around the Smythe’s living room, brow furrowed. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

Blaine laughs, probably a little too hard. “Why does everyone keep saying that?” he says, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, an easy smile coming to his lips.

Kurt’s eyes narrow a bit. “Um, maybe because the last time you came to a party you told me that it was the worst thing you’d ever experienced and that you would rather spend the evening staining the auditorium stage than at another one of these?”

Blaine’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He can’t believe that Kurt remembered that. The boy had been absolutely plastered when Blaine said that to him.

“Right,” he says, clearing his throat. He glances back to Sebastian, making sure he’s still watching. He is. “Well, I changed my mind. Decided to give it another chance.” He drinks some more of the punch, and Kurt winces as he watches him.

“Don’t drink that,” he says, taking the cup from Blaine’s hands. “It’s basically gasoline.”

Blaine pouts. “I like it,” he lies.

Kurt snorts. “No, you don’t. Come with me, I’ll make you something good.”

He wraps his long, slim fingers around Blaine’s wrist and starts to lead him toward the Smythe’s kitchen. Blaine bites down on his bottom lip. He turns his head, seeing Sebastian glaring daggers at Kurt.

Oh, yes, this is definitely working out better than anything he could have planned.

He stays close to Kurt as they weave between pockets of people. Blaine recognizes some of the Crawford Country Day girls from the last school dance they put on, and a few of the guys from school, but for the most part the house is full of strangers. He wonders how most of these people even got invited. It took him wearing his slacks from freshman year to Warbler’s practice two weeks in a row to even get Sebastian to look at him.

There’s quite a few people in the kitchen, but Kurt is clearly adept at maneuvering through the crowd. Blaine follows close behind him, feeling the warmth of Kurt’s back against his front and the fingers around his wrist tighten. As they squeeze through, he can’t help but catch a whiff of the cologne Kurt’s wearing.

It’s nice. Understated. Not as musky as the stuff the guys their age usually favor.

They reach the far counter, which is full of more alcohol than Blaine has ever seen in his life. Kurt gets to work right away, mixing several brightly colored drinks into a red solo cup, topping it off with some Sprite.

“Here,” he says. “I promise this’ll be better than that punch.”

Blaine takes it gently, fingers brushing against Kurt’s as he does. He takes a sip, then another.

“It’s fruity,” he says. Kurt grins, and he blushes. _It’s fruity_. Dear god. Could he be more obviously out of his depth?

“You like it?” Kurt asks. Blaine takes another drink, this one longer. He can barely taste the alcohol at all, which is amazing considering how many different types he saw Kurt put in here.

“It’s good,” he says, drinking a little more. He looks up at Kurt as he drinks and sees him smiling down at him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Blaine takes yet another drink, the alcohol warm as it travels down his throat. “Do you want to dance?” he asks.

Kurt’s eyes widen, but he instantly nods. Blaine grins and holds out his hand. Kurt takes it, locking their fingers together, and maneuvering them back out into the living room.

He sees Sebastian as soon as he enters the living room. He’s still with the Warbler’s, but his eyes instantly find Blaine’s. Blaine raises an eyebrow, then turns his eyes back to Kurt.

“Right here,” he says, pulling on Kurt’s hand. “Let’s dance right here.”

Kurt turns to face him, and Blaine smiles. He starts to move his body to the rhythm of the music, not sure if he’s doing this right at all. He just makes sure that his ass is moving as much as possible, pointing it straight in Sebastian’s direction.

Kurt chuckles as he watches him. Blaine brings his cup up to his lips and drains the rest of it, raising a challenging eyebrow at Kurt as he does. When he’s finished, he crumples the cup in his hand and tosses it behind him, not even checking to make sure he didn’t hit anybody. Kurt’s lips part in surprise.

“You’re not dancing,” he says, continuing to awkwardly move his body.

Kurt shakes his head, and then, ever so gently, puts his hands on Blaine’s hips. “Like this,” he says, moving Blaine’s hips back and forth smoothly. Blaine allows Kurt to mold his body; after all, Kurt knows way more about how this works that Blaine.

He puts his arms on Kurt’s shoulders, surprised at how broad they feel. He’s rarely seen Kurt without his Dalton uniform, and when he has he’s never really paid attention to things like his shoulders, or his body in general.

Kurt starts to move against him, and Blaine can’t help but run his hands up and down Kurt’s shoulders as they dance.

He’s sort of starting to see why Kurt has the reputation that he does. Blaine’s always thought Kurt was attractive in a boy-next-door sort of way, but standing this close to him, dancing up against him, feeling his hands squeezing his hips… Kurt’s hot. Everything about him screams controlled strength, and Blaine can feel muscles under Kurt’s thin shirt that he never could have imagined would be there.

He’s hot, but not intimidatingly so. He’s masculine, but not aggressive. He’s sexual, but not in a blatant manner.

No wonder so many guys want to lose their virginity to him.

Speaking of which. “I’m surprised you aren’t here with a date,” Blaine says casually, hands moving from Kurt’s shoulders slightly down to his chest. Oh, he can definitely feel muscles under there.

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t actually come to these things with dates very often,” he admits.

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “But you always-”

“I don’t really want to talk about that,” Kurt says, cheeks dusted pink. Blaine moves his hands back up to Kurt’s shoulders, this time linking them together behind his neck.

“Why not?” he asks, moving his body slightly closer to Kurt’s. Kurt’s hands rise up to his waist, giving it a tight squeeze. “I’ve been told you’re very comfortable and open about your exploits.”

Kurt presses his lips together and glances away. “I’m sort of… taking a break from that,” he says. It comes out quieter than the rest of their conversation has been, and Blaine has to strain to hear him over the music.

“Oh?” Blaine asks. “Why?”

Kurt’s eyes meet his, his pupils wide. He licks his lips (nice, full, pink lips – how has Blaine never noticed his lips before?) and says, “I sort of have my eye on someone,” this time loud enough for Blaine to hear clearly.

Blaine’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He wouldn’t consider himself a particularly close friend of Kurt Hummel’s, but he knows him well enough to know that Kurt doesn’t _date_. Kurt has flings, conquests, one night stands. He thinks the longest relationship he remembers Kurt having lasted about three weeks.

“Who?” he can’t help but ask. He wants to know who the lucky guy is that’s making Kurt Hummel want to settle down. Whoever he is, he’s in for a treat if the nice shoulders Blaine has his forearms resting on are any indication.

Kurt looks over his face, then opens his mouth to speak. Before he can, though, there’s a tap on Blaine’s shoulder and he hears the smooth voice of Sebastian Smythe saying, “Do you mind if I cut in?”

Blaine turns toward him instantly, heart leaping in his chest. Oh, wow, he got so caught up in dancing with Kurt and his conversation with Kurt that he almost forgot why he was here. He grins at Sebastian and shakes his head. “He doesn’t mind. You don’t mind, do you Kurt?”

He barely spares Kurt a glance, keeping his eyes on Sebastian all the while. The boy is looking him up and down like he’s something to eat. A shiver runs down his spine.

“Uh. No. No, I guess,” Kurt mutters, but Sebastian is already pulling Blaine in by the waist. Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck instantly, glad he briefly danced with Kurt first so that he sort of knows how to do this.

Blaine doesn’t know if Kurt leaves or if he’s still standing behind them. Sebastian’s hands are practically burning a hole through his shirt, and god, Blaine can’t wait to feel them on his bare skin. He’s heard _amazing_ things about Sebastian’s sexual prowess and he is incredibly ready to find out for himself.

Sebastian pulls him closer, so they’re pressed together tight. He rests his chin against Blaine’s temple, and Blaine can feel his breath against his skin. He can’t help but grin, happy that Sebastian can’t see his face right now.

Yes, this night is going absolutely perfectly.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian whispers directly into his ear. His lips brush against his lobe, and Blaine shivers again.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he whispers back. He can feel Sebastian smirking as he lowers his hands to Blaine’s hips, and then slowly, carefully, back around to his ass. Blaine gasps, heart beat skyrocketing as Sebastian gives his ass a hard squeeze.

“I know you have the best ass I’ve ever seen,” Sebastian says. He squeezes again. “Do you want to go upstairs? I’d love to… get to know you better.”

It worked. His plan worked.

Blaine says, “Yes,” before he can even think about it. He feels like the breath has been stolen right out of his throat as Sebastian pulls away from him and takes his hand, instantly dragging him toward the stairs.

As they climb the stairs, Blaine glances down at the party below. His eyes catch on light blue one’s, and he sees that Kurt is standing close to where they were dancing together. Blaine gives him an excited thumbs up, even though Kurt probably doesn’t know what that means, then turns his attention back to the boy in front of him.

Sebastian leads him down a wide hallway, down to the third door on the left. It’s dark inside, but Sebastian doesn’t bother to turn on the light. He pulls Blaine inside, and then closes the door, instantly pushing Blaine against it.

It briefly knocks the breath out of Blaine’s lungs, though no more so than the mouth that soon covers his own.

His eyes flutter close as he lets himself be kissed by Sebastian Smythe, melting into it. He’s dreamed of this moment for so damn long – since he was a freshman, really – and it’s so much better than his fantasies.

Sebastian obviously knows how to kiss, and he seems to _know_ that he knows how to kiss. He sucks on Blaine’s bottom lip expertly, then flicks his tongue against the seam of Blaine’s lips. Blaine opens them, allowing Sebastian to explore the inside of his mouth.

His hands come to where Blaine’s shirt is tucked into his pants, pulling it out instantly. He starts to lift it up and off, whispering, “Is this okay?” before he pulls it off completely. Blaine nods without any hesitation, and the article is on the floor.

Sebastian’s hands go to his waist and he turns them around. He meets Blaine’s lips again, walking him backward. Blaine doesn’t know what is happening, but he has his hands resting on Sebastian’s shoulders and he is shirtless in front of a boy for the first time in his life. He sort of doesn’t care what’s happening.

His knees hit the edge of a bed, and soon he tumbles onto it. He crawls backward, eyes staying on Sebastian as the boy pulls his own shirt off before climbing on top of him.

He settles his knees over Blaine’s hips, and one of Blaine’s hands comes up of its own volition to splay against Sebastian’s stomach. Oh, god, he’s so gorgeous. He always knew he would be, but seeing him like this…

Sebastian smirks down at him. “You’re so gorgeous,” he says, one hand coming up to cup Blaine’s face. His thumb rubs against Blaine’s lips. “Your fucking _mouth_.”

Blaine’s seen enough porn to know to open his lips and suck Sebastian’s thumb into his mouth.

Sebastian groans, then takes his hand away and brings both hands to his belt buckle.

Blaine sits up a little to watch as Sebastian pulls his belt out of the belt loops, licking his lips as Sebastian moves his hands instantly to his zipper.

He lowers it gently, pops the button, pulls his jeans down and…

Blaine’s jaw goes slack as he stares at a cock that isn’t his own for the first time in his life. Well, first time in person, that is.

It’s definitely bigger than his own, which intimidates Blaine a bit, but he’s determined to do this. He’s come this far, and he’s so damn close. He reaches a tentative hand out to wrap around Sebastian’s already hardening cock, but Sebastian stops him.

“Wh-”

“I want your mouth,” Sebastian says, staring down at him with pupils so dilated Blaine can barely see the green in his eyes.

Blaine licks his lips and his eyes go back to Sebastian’s cock.

His mouth? Fuck, Blaine wasn’t prepared for this. He’d fingered himself in the shower earlier, and he’d been practicing giving handjobs to bananas to figure out the angle, but he hadn’t practiced anything with his mouth. He didn’t think Sebastian would want that – he’d heard from several very good sources that Sebastian likes going straight to anal.

“Um, okay,” Blaine says quietly. He shifts a little closer, until he is face to face with Sebastian’s cock. It’s even more intimidating up close. “I, uh.” He clears his throat, feeling incredibly stupid. “I’ve never done this before so just… tell me if I do something wrong.”

He moves his mouth forward, parting his lips gently, closing his eyes. His lips make contact with the skin of Sebastian’s cock, much softer than he expected. He opens his mouth a little more, wanting to touch more of it, but then there’s a hand in his hair and he’s being pulled away.

Sebastian grips his hair tightly, pulling it so that Blaine stares up at him. He doesn’t look turned on anymore.

“You’re a virgin?!”

Sebastian spits the word _virgin_ out like it’s something dirty. Blaine, who can still feel the skin of Sebastian’s cock against his lips, blushes deeply.

“Um. Yes?”

“Fuck,” Sebastian lets go of his hair and starts to tuck his cock back into his jeans. “You should have fucking told me earlier!”

Blaine frowns as he watches Sebastian’s cock disappear. “Why is it a problem?” he asks, looking back up at Sebastian. “I’m not going to chicken out, or whatever. I want to do this with you. I want you to be my first.”

“Don’t fucking say that,” Sebastian says, hurrying off the bed. He picks his shirt up and pulls it back on. “Look, Blaine, you’re super hot and all, but I don’t fuck virgins.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“I don’t. fuck. virgins,” Sebastian repeats. He heads over to the door, picks up Blaine’s shirt, and tosses it at him.

“But… why?” Blaine asks, holding his shirt tight to his chest. He can see where Sebastian is still hard in his pants.

“Because virgins always get clingy as fuck,” Sebastian says. “I don’t need you hanging on to me like a limpet for the rest of the year, acting like we’re in fucking love because I was your first. Plus, no offense, but virgins aren’t exactly stellar in bed.”

Blaine feels like he just got punched in the stomach. “But…” he trails off, too embarrassed to say the words _I want you to be my first_ again.

“Look, Blaine,” Sebastian comes over to the bed and leans over, face close to Blaine’s. “You’re really hot. Like, _really_ hot.” He smirks as his eyes go down to where Blaine is still shirtless. “This is just… a thing, for me. A deal breaker.” He leans forward and kisses Blaine, much softer than before. “Call me when you get rid of that pesky virginity, huh? I have no problem being a guy’s number two.”

He winks and then hurries out of the room, leaving Blaine sitting on his bed, clinging to his shirt, wondering how the hell things went so wrong so fast.

He never could have expected this turn of events. From what he’d read online he’d assumed that Sebastian would _love_ that he was a virgin. Almost every porno he’d ever seen involved somebody having their first time, and he’d found multiple forums entirely dedicated to guys who got off on taking people’s virginity. He thought Sebastian would think it was _hot_.

Starting to feel a little light-headed from the earlier alcohol, Blaine pulls his shirt on and leaves the room. He hurries down the stairs and out of the house, not wanting to stop and talk to anybody.

He feels beyond humiliated. He may not come to a lot of these things, but he knows that Sebastian hooks up at almost every house party he throws. He’s never heard of a guy going upstairs with Sebastian Smythe and not returning absolutely well fucked.

It’s probably going to get out that Blaine wasn’t good enough for Sebastian. Everyone will know, and Blaine will never live it down. He’ll always be that guy that Sebastian Smythe refused to sleep with – and what’s worse is that he probably lost any chance of ever sleeping with Sebastian anyway. He’s wanted to for _so long_.

“Hey,” he hears a soft voice and turns to see Kurt sitting on the porch of Sebastian’s house. “I’m surprised to see you out here. Didn’t you just go upstairs with Sebastian like… five minutes ago?”

Blaine scoffs and shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he says.

Kurt stands up and approaches him slowly. “Blaine…”

“Did you drive here?” Blaine asks. Kurt has a hand stretched out towards him, and it freezes.

“Um. Yes?”

“Are you drunk?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I haven’t had anything.”

Blaine glances back at the house, then says, “Can you drive me back to Dalton? I know I’m asking you to leave the party early, but-”

“No, it’s fine,” Kurt says. “I was, um. I was probably going to leave soon anyway.”

Blaine nods and follows Kurt down Sebastian’s stupidly long drive way. He’s parked near the gate, at the end of a long line of cars.

Blaine stumbles a little as he gets into the passenger seat. He fastens his seatbelt, then turns to look out the window, feeling hot tears of humiliation burning in his eyes.

It was all going so well. He got Sebastian’s attention, he made him jealous, they were kissing. Blaine had his _mouth_ on Sebastian’s _dick_.

He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just sucked Sebastian’s dick and let him fuck him and reveal that it was his first time _after_.

“Blaine?” Kurt says carefully, pulling out of his parking spot. Blaine shuts his eyes, as if that’s going to stop the tears from falling. “Are you crying?”

“God,” Blaine shakes his head, wiping under his eyes with the heel of his palm. “This is so… so pathetic. I’m sorry.”

“You, um,” Kurt cleared his throat as he started on a three point turn, pointing them toward the Smythe’s entrance gate. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but… whatever happened, you’re not pathetic. I swear.”

Blaine shakes his head again, and another tear runs down his cheek. “No, I am,” he says. “Do you even know how long it took me to be okay with the fact that I would probably only ever have one night with Sebastian?” He wipes the tear away. “Now I don’t even get that.”

The gate opens automatically when they stop in front of it. When he’d arrived, Blaine had felt very impressed by that.

“I didn’t realize you liked Sebastian,” Kurt murmurs as he turns onto the road.

Blaine snorts. “Yeah, well.” He picks at his jeans, his stupid, tight jeans. “I do. Not that it matters.” He leans his head against the window. “I was stupid to think I had a chance anyway.”

“Don’t say that,” Kurt says instantly. “Sebastian’s an idiot for turning you away.”

Blaine sits back up and glances at Kurt. Kurt is focused on the road, but there’s a hint of pink high on his cheeks.

Blaine settles more comfortably into his seat. “Can I ask you something?”

Kurt nods. “Anything.”

Blaine presses his lips together, trying to find the appropriate way to word his question. “Why – no,” he shakes his head and rubs his hands over his face. “You… Trent told me that you took his virginity.”

Kurt glances over at him, but looks away when he sees Blaine staring. “That’s not really a question.”

“And I know you took Chandler’s virginity; plus, you know… I’ve heard rumours.”

Kurt shifts in his seat. “I still don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Why do you like that? Taking people’s virginities? It seems like that’s… basically all you do.”

It’s what he’s known for, really, at Dalton. Last year, when Blaine was a sophomore, he heard four – _four_ – gay guys mentioning that Kurt was their first time. While studying, a freshman one table over told his friend he was tired of being a virgin, and his friend mentioned Kurt’s name. At the other party Blaine went to, Kurt was greeted by a friend shouting “De-virginator is in the _house_!” which made Kurt blush and tell him to shut up.

Blaine tries not to pay attention to gossip (he doesn’t really care enough about any of it), but it’s hard to ignore a reputation like Kurt has. There’s only a few guys like that at Dalton, who everybody seems to know about, and, well, Blaine may be a bit of a homebody without that many friends, but even he’s not sheltered enough to not know about _those_ guys.

“I don’t just take people’s virginities,” Kurt says, and Blaine sees that his face is even redder than before. “I… A lot of the guy’s I go out with just so happen to be virgins, but that’s not…”

“So you don’t like it?” Blaine asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that,” Kurt replies. “I just –” he stutters a little, then frowns. “Why do you want to know?”

Blaine sighs. He pulls a knee up to his chest and rests his cheek on it. “Sebastian says he doesn’t fuck virgins,” he says quietly. “He said it’s not worth the trouble, that virgins get too clingy, and that they’re bad in bed.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and Blaine glances over to him. His knuckles are white on the steering wheel, and his lips are pressed tightly together. His brow is crinkled, jaw set.

He looks over at Blaine, and holds his gaze for a few moments before he turns back to the road.

“I know you like Sebastian,” Kurt finally speaks, voice quiet; controlled. “So please don’t take this the wrong way – but that’s exactly why I… do that.”

Blaine frowns. “I don’t understand.”

Kurt rolls his shoulders and flexes his fingers. “Look, last year… I mean, you know. I sort of got a reputation. But I want to make it clear that I never sought anybody out. I’m not some kind of… seducing player, or whatever.” His cheeks are bright red at this point, but his knuckles are still white. “It wasn’t as many as you’ve probably heard but…” he shakes his head. “That’s not the point. The point is that guys started approaching me. Asked me to help them out. And I didn’t…” he glances over at Blaine, and Blaine raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t want someone like Sebastian being their first instead, okay?”

Blaine’s frown deepens. “What do you mean? Sebastian doesn’t even-”

“Yeah, but he’s not the only gay guy in all of Ohio, you know?” Kurt says. “A lot of guys just don’t care if it’s your first time or your fiftieth. They just care about themselves, you know? And I may not be… I know I don’t look like Sebastian, or guys like him, but I’m nice, and I’m gentle, and I try my best to make it good.”

“Oh,” Blaine says quietly.

“Does that answer your question?” Kurt asks, voice soft.

Blaine nods. He lowers his foot to the floor and slumps in his seat, cheek falling against the window once more. “It does,” he says.

Silence takes over the car, and soon enough Kurt has reached out and turned on the radio, filling the void with songs far too similar to those blasting in Sebastian’s house.

Blaine feels like his brain is caught. He’s stuck in a constant loop between Sebastian kissing him and telling him to call him when he’s no longer a virgin, and Kurt quietly telling him that he likes to make it good for the guys he sleeps with.

He sucks on the inside of his cheek, thoughts whirring. He really, really, desperately wants Sebastian to be his first, which is why his mind instantly assumed he would simply never have a night with Sebastian ever, but…

Well, it’s not like he’s never going to have sex. He’s not going to die a sad, ninety-year-old virgin because the guy he had a crush on in high school didn’t want to sleep with him. Sure, he really likes Sebastian, but not that much.

He glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, chewing on his bottom lip. Earlier, before everything went wrong, Kurt was so nice to him. He talked to him, made him a drink, danced with him…

He didn’t have to. It’s not like he and Kurt are really _friends_. Sure, they hung out at that one party, and he saw Kurt a few times over the summer when he went to the Lima Bean, where Kurt worked, but they’re not close. There was really no reason for Kurt to be so friendly.

 _I try my best to make it good_.

Blaine swallows thickly, heart stuttering in his chest.

Kurt isn’t exactly ugly, either. Incredible shoulders and slim muscles aside, he has a jawline to die for, and his eyes are the exact color of the ocean. As they’d danced, Blaine understood why people wanted to lose their virginity to Kurt, but now more than ever…

Kurt catches his eye and smiles softly. Blaine turns away quickly, cheeks burning in embarrassment at being caught. He stares at the road ahead, heart thumping in his chest.

He’s going to get over Sebastian eventually, right? Even if they spend the night together, it’s not like Sebastian is going to be his boyfriend. And Kurt has that guy he likes, so…

Would Kurt do that? Even with that guy he has his eye on in the picture? Clearly they aren’t together yet, so it’s not like he’d be cheating on him. And even if the guy is a virgin (as seems to be Kurt’s type), it’s not like Blaine would be taking too much from him. Kurt’s already slept with a good quarter of the student body at Dalton (or, so the rumors say). What’s one more before he gets with the love of his life?

His head is spinning, though he doubts it’s from the minimal amount of alcohol he consumed earlier. He glances at Kurt again, and sees that he still has a small smile on his face, body far more relaxed than it was earlier.

 _I try my best to make it good_.

The gateway to Dalton appears, and Blaine sits up straighter in his seat. Kurt slows the car down until he reaches the small booth, manned by one of the many security guards.

“ID?” the man asks, and Kurt produces his student card in a second. It takes Blaine a little longer, brain trying to catch up after being lost in his own thoughts for some time. He hands his to Kurt, who gives it to the security guard.

The man glances between them. “You boys are out late,” he comments. “You both sign out?”

Both nod. The man looks back down at their ID’s, then hands them back to Kurt, nods his head, and opens the gate for them.

They remain silent as Kurt navigates the Dalton parking lot, finding his assigned lot and parking smoothly.

Blaine licks his lips as he undoes his seatbelt. He glances as Kurt once more and his heart stutters in his chest.

The boy really is gorgeous.

He steps out of the car, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket with a little difficulty. Kurt gets out as well, and the car behind them clicks loudly as Kurt locks the doors.

“Um,” Blaine wipes his hands on his jeans. “Will you walk me to my room? I don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet.”

Kurt nods instantly, smiling yet again. It’s like his face lights up when he smiles, and Blaine can just see it now, that beautiful smile above him as Kurt thrusts in and out of him gently.

He blushes and looks down to the ground.

Maybe he’s going too fast. It doesn’t have to be tonight. He can get to know Kurt better first. Hang out with him after class, at lunch. He wouldn’t exactly mind becoming friends with Kurt either way.

Still, he planned on losing his virginity tonight. He’s _ready_. Who cares if it isn’t with the guy he originally planned to lose it with?

Blaine swipes his student card in order to enter the dorm and holds the door open for Kurt, who follows him, thanking him quietly as he passes, giving Blaine a small, secret smile.

Does he know? Does he suspect?

He must. Blaine told him he was a virgin, and then had him explain why he sleeps with virgins. He must at least be _considering_ …

They sign back in, with the security guard watching them carefully, clearly trying to sense if they’re intoxicated. She doesn’t say anything, though, and soon they’re standing in the dorm elevator, the ‘three’ button glowing as the elevator moves up slowly.

Kurt’s on the fifth floor, like most seniors. Blaine picks at the skin around his thumb. Will Kurt be taking this same elevator up there in just a few minutes, or tomorrow morning?

Blaine steps out of the elevator first, but makes sure not to walk ahead of Kurt, keeping step with him easily. They don’t say much, but it feels comfortable. Not like it had in the car.

They reach Blaine’s room, and Blaine takes a deep breath. Now or never.

“Thank you so much for being there for me tonight,” he says, leaning against his door and glancing up from beneath his lashes, hoping it looks as good as it does when the guys in porn do it.

“Of course,” Kurt says.

“I, um,” Blaine clears his throat. “I’m sorry you had to leave early because of me. The guy you like might have showed up. You could have had a shot with him.”

Kurt smiles, like he has a secret, and says, “Really, Blaine. Don’t worry about it.”

Blaine’s heart is going a mile a minute. He says, “I want to make it up to you.”

“Blaine, I’m serious. You don’t have to-”

Blaine cuts him off by moving forward, placing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, and pressing their lips together.

It’s soft, sweet, nothing like the completely overtaking kiss he shared with Sebastian earlier. Kurt lets him lead, though he responds much better than Blaine had with Sebastian. His hands come back to Blaine’s hips, right where they’d been when they were dancing, and Blaine presses himself even closer.

He breaks the kiss, but stays close.

“Blaine…” Kurt breathes out his name, like a prayer, and a shiver runs down Blaine’s spine. He could definitely get used to hearing that.

“Do you, um.” Blaine fiddles with one of Kurt’s shirt buttons. “Do you want to come inside?”

Kurt’s eyes flutter open slowly. He looks over Blaine’s face, chest heaving. Blaine pops the button he’s been playing with free, making his intentions as clear as he can.

Kurt’s eyes shut again and he takes a step back. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The words sound like they are physically painful to speak, and feel like a slap in the face.

“What?” Blaine gasps. “Why not?”

Kurt shakes his head. “It’s… it’s been a long night. You’ve been through a lot.”

“With _you_ ,” Blaine says, stepping back into Kurt’s space. “You were there for me, all night. I want…” he undoes another button carefully. “I want you to be there for me again.”

Kurt just shakes his head again. He takes Blaine’s hands in his and brings them up to his lips, kissing his knuckles so softly it barely feels like a caress.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me to say no to you right now,” he whispers. “But it’s not…” he meets Blaine’s eyes, and Blaine can see how conflicted he is. “It’s not a good time. Not tonight.”

Somehow, this feels worse than Sebastian’s rejection. This is _Kurt_. The de-virginator of Dalton Academy.

If Kurt doesn’t want to sleep with him, who the hell will?

“Right,” Blaine says. He pulls his hands to himself. “I understand.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says before Blaine can even begin turning away. He cups Blaine’s face in his hands and tilts his jaw up. He presses a kiss to Blaine’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth after a few moments. Blaine feels his knees go weak and he clutches at Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt’s tongue sweeps over Blaine’s bottom lip, and then he’s gone. Blaine leans his face forward, chasing Kurt’s lips, eyes opening slowly. He didn’t even realize he’d closed them.

“Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?” Kurt asks, stroking the apple of Blaine’s cheek with his thumb.

His eyes are so, so beautiful. Blaine feels like he’s drowning in them.

He nods. “Yeah,” he says, breathless.

Kurt smiles. “Great,” he says. He leans back in for a short peck, barely giving Blaine time to respond before he’s moving away. “I’ll pick you up at one?”

“One,” Blaine repeats, nodding slowly.

“One,” Kurt repeats back, and then he’s gone, back down the hall and into the elevator. Blaine falls back against the wall by his door, lips tingling, feeling far less rejected than he did a few moments ago.

It isn’t until he’s tucked in bed that night, head swimming with thoughts of Kurt, that he remembers why he kissed Kurt in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two! it took me a bit longer to post than expected because i forgot that the superbowl was tonight haha hope you all enjoy, and i will see you tomorrow for the final chapter! <3

Blaine wakes up at around noon, and for a second struggles to remember what happened the night before. When he remembers, though, he sits up straight in his bed, then hurries to take a shower and get ready.

As he showers, he thinks about everything that happened, far more clear-headed than the previous night. Yes, it’s really unfortunate that his night didn’t exactly go as planned, but he thinks it ended up okay. It’s clear he and Kurt have a connection, and he’s excited to have made a new friend (or, deepened his relationship with an acquaintance).

He also wouldn’t mind if they made out a little more. Because while he definitely remembers how wonderful it felt to undress with Sebastian, to see Sebastian’s cock, to have said cock right up against his lips, he can’t help but think that Kurt is the better kisser of the two.

It’s strange. He’s spent so much time imagining what kissing Sebastian would be like, only to actually do it and have it be overshadowed by kissing Kurt Hummel less than an hour later.

 He finishes showering, and as he towels off he thinks of how impulsive he had been last night when it came to Kurt. He’s never done anything like that. Hell, he spent almost all summer planning how he would act at the party last night. Asking Kurt to take his virginity within half an hour of conceiving the idea was just… not like him. At all.

Still, he knows that’s what he wants. Sebastian isn’t going to take his virginity, that much is certain, and even though Kurt said no last night, he didn’t say no forever. In fact, he kissed Blaine again and asked him to lunch. Blaine would like to think that that’s a good sign of things to come.

He gels his hair down, then goes to dress, a spring in his step.

Sure, his plan didn’t work, but he thinks he may like this plan better. When he thinks back on those few minutes in Sebastian’s room, he realizes it had all been about Sebastian. Sebastian hadn’t even seemed to really notice _him_ until Blaine admitted he was a virgin. He’s sure at the time he wouldn’t have minded, would definitely have gone through with it if Sebastian hadn’t left, but what would he be thinking now? If the rest of the night had gone like those first few minutes… would it have even been good for Blaine? Would Sebastian have even cared?

He stops to stare at himself in his full length mirror, wearing only his underwear.

 _Would_ Sebastian have even cared? He just realized that he doesn’t know the answer to that question.

He finishes dressing himself, changing his shirt a couple of times. He wants to look friendly, approachable, but also fuckable.

He blushes as he thinks it. _Fuckable_. He’s only recently started thinking of himself that way. As a sexual being. Or, a soon-to-be sexual being. Sure, he’s been watching porn since he was thirteen, and he has quite a regular masturbatory schedule, but it wasn’t until the end of the previous school year that he actually decided he wanted more than that.

Not that he hadn’t before; he’s been crushing on Sebastian since freshman year, after all, and he’s had his fair share of fantasies. But he’d always been okay with keeping his fantasies as fantasies. Now, he’s ready to make them reality.

There’s a knock on his door, and Blaine jumps. He glances at the digital clock on his nightstand and sees that it’s exactly one o’clock.

He goes to open the door, quickly tucking his shirt into his pants as he goes. He only realizes as he’s opening the door that maybe tucking his shirt in wouldn’t really be helping with his whole _fuckable_ thing.

“Hey,” he greets, smiling when Kurt appears in front of him. “You’re punctual.”

Kurt shrugs. “Couldn’t wait another minute,” he says. Then, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine’s heartbeat speeds up. “Um. Let me just grab my wallet and we can head out.”

Kurt nods, staying outside the bedroom. He starts to whistle as he waits, and Blaine can’t help but smile, bringing up a finger to touch where Kurt just kissed.

He’s definitely going to like being friends with Kurt.

*

Lunch is great. Conversation flows between them with an ease that Blaine isn’t used to. Even with close friends he often finds himself struggling to keep a conversation going.

Part of it is Kurt. He’s eager to listen, but seems to be tuned to the same frequency as Blaine as he always happens to take over the conversation exactly when Blaine is getting tired of talking.

Most of the time they talk about musicals. Kurt laughs when Blaine mentions how this is how they spent that party last year, and admits that he’s a little embarrassed about that. “I normally don’t get that drunk at those kinds of events.”

Blaine just chuckles. “I think you’re the only person I have ever met who would call a house party an ‘event’,” he says. Kurt just ducks his head and blushes, which just makes him more adorable in Blaine’s eyes.

There’s something about Kurt; Blaine just can’t explain it. One moment he’s scorching hot, licking over his fork seductively, eyes practically black as he stares across the table at Blaine, and the next he’s giggling and hiding his face in his hands, the most adorable creature on the planet.

It’s nice. Really nice.

Kurt pays, which Blaine tries to protest. Kurt just hands the cashier his credit card and tells Blaine that he can pay next time.

Blaine smiles.

Next time.

*

They sing together on the ride back to Dalton, and they sound absolutely wonderful. Blaine asks Kurt why he’s never joined the Warblers, and Kurt tells him that he’s just never had the time. He always wanted to, though, and he loves watching all their impromptu performances.

He specifically mentions Teenage Dream, which surprises Blaine. They did that one almost two years ago. It was Blaine’s first solo. He didn’t know Kurt at all aside from word of mouth. He hadn’t even known Kurt was in the audience that day.

When they reach the dorm elevator, Blaine says, “I really don’t want to say goodbye just yet.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Who says we have to?”

Blaine grins.

They decide on Kurt’s room, since Blaine’s is still a bit of a mess. Kurt has a roommate, but apparently he’s usually out – either partying, or at the library.

The room is empty when they get there, which makes Blaine’s heart skip a beat.

Blaine instantly goes to Kurt’s bed, but Kurt sits at his desk instead. Blaine pouts a little, which makes Kurt laugh, but then they get to talking about all the CD’s in Kurt’s room and soon his disappointment is forgotten.

Blaine loses himself in his conversation with Kurt, talking about every kind of music he loves. He doesn’t think he’s ever had someone he clicked with so easily. Even if they disagree it’s still a polite disagreement, and all it does is spark further conversation instead of shutting things down.

There’s one CD Kurt has, some off-off-off-off Broadway musical that Blaine has never heard of. Or maybe he has. Kurt keeps using his hands when talking about it, and Blaine is getting a little distracted. He remembers feeling those fingers on his face, cupping his jaw, tilting his head up for such a perfect kiss…

“You just _have_ to listen to this song, Blaine,” Kurt says, one hand clutching the CD, the other still moving quickly. “It’ll change your life, I swear.”

He pops the CD into his laptop, then moves to sit beside Blaine. He’s warm and incredibly distracting. The song starts, but Blaine barely hears it.

Kurt is singing along quietly, hands waving gently to the rhythm of the song. Blaine watches his hands, then his lips. His heart speeds up.

He knows it isn’t normal to want to make out with a friend, especially one you don’t have a crush on, but he’s already kissed Kurt. And Kurt greeted him with a peck, which means kissing isn’t off the table.

Blaine shuffles a little closer to Kurt, smiling up at him when Kurt turns his way. He isn’t sure how to get Kurt to kiss him, aside from saying, “Can you kiss me now?” or kissing Kurt himself.

Kurt’s stopped singing, and is staring at him intently. Blaine tilts his head up, ever so slightly, hoping that Kurt will get the message.

He does. He leans down, one hand coming to Blaine’s cheek and presses their lips together. Blaine’s hand goes to Kurt’s jaw as well, feeling the hard line of it under his fingers, holding him close.

Kurt kisses slow and gentle. He isn’t racing to get to the next stage. Instead, he’s enjoying the one they’re in. He kisses like he genuinely wants to kiss.

They’re at a bit of an awkward angle, so Blaine breaks the kiss and shifts so that he’s fully facing Kurt. He sits up on his knees so he’s hovering slightly above Kurt, then puts his hands at the nape of Kurt’s neck and pulls him in.

Kurt has one hand on Blaine’s shoulders and the other at his waist. He opens his mouth, and Blaine responds in kind, but Kurt doesn’t bring his tongue into it yet.

It’s strange, kissing like this. It feels like they’re sharing air. It’s intimate in a way that Sebastian’s tongue down his throat wasn’t.

 _You really need to stop comparing Kurt and Sebastian’s kissing techniques_.

Kurt breaks their kiss, and Blaine whines. He moves so that he’s sitting further down the bed, legs stretched out behind Blaine.

He raises an eyebrow, and Blaine hurries over. He settles himself beside Kurt, though there isn’t much space of the twin bed for him to do so. Kurt’s eyebrow just raises higher, and he puts his hands on Blaine’s waist, guiding him to straddle Kurt’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asks, squeezing Blaine’s waist. Blaine smiles down at him. Kurt really seems to like his waist and hips for some reason.

“Yeah,” Blaine replies, leaning in for another kiss.

It isn’t long before Blaine is rock hard. Kurt’s hands are still on his waist, and his tongue licks inside Blaine’s mouth, making Blaine absolutely melt.

His knees give out a little, which brings his cock right into contact with Kurt’s thigh. It also brings _his_ thigh into contact with Kurt’s equally hard cock.

He wonder’s what Kurt’s cock looks like, and suddenly can’t wait to find out.

“Kurt,” he whispers his name into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt groans, but pulls away.

“We should stop,” he says quietly. Blaine’s eyes open instantly, and he stares at Kurt in disbelief.

“We don’t have to stop,” he says, lowering his hips. Or, trying to. Kurt squeezes his waist and somehow manages to keep him in place.

So all that lean muscle isn’t just for show, then. Well. Blaine somehow just got harder.

“I don’t want to rush this,” Kurt says. “Not with you.”

Blaine wants to scream, “You didn’t have a problem rushing with any of the other virgins you fucked!” but instead just leans forward and kisses Kurt softly.

“I understand,” he says, though he really, really doesn’t. “But just know that whenever you’re ready? You won’t get an inch of resistance from me.”

Kurt’s hands move to his back and travel up to his shoulders. “How did I get so lucky?” he asks.

Blaine just shrugs, which makes Kurt laugh and lean in for yet another kiss.

*

On Sunday, Kurt comes to Blaine’s door and asks him if he wants to do something. He blushes as he admits that he would have texted Blaine, but in all the commotion of the past few days he’s forgotten to ask for Blaine’s number. Blaine tells him he thinks it’s adorable that he came calling, and invites him in to take a look at _his_ music collection.

They exchange phone numbers, then spend a few hours listening to Blaine’s iTunes and talking about everything and anything. It starts with music, but eventually starts getting personal.

At one point, Kurt looks at Blaine seriously and asks, “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine says. They’re both sitting on his bed (a far more comfortable double), and Blaine turns so that his entire body faces Kurt. “You can tell me anything.”

Kurt smiles, then says, “I’m here on a scholarship.” He glances away, as though embarrassed. “That’s why I haven’t joined the Warblers. I have to keep my grades up in order to stay at Dalton, and, as you know, Warbler’s is quite a time commitment.”

Blaine takes his hands. “Kurt,” he waits until Kurt meets his eye. “You’re amazing.”

Kurt’s smile returns to his face, and it literally lights up the whole room.

“No, _you’re_ amazing,” he replies, before pulling Blaine close by the hand.

Later, they head down to the cafeteria for supper. They are both rather unkempt, lips bee-stung, but they sit together and giggle about it for the entire meal.

It’s weird. Before Kurt, Blaine never even considered going down to the cafeteria without looking absolutely immaculate. Now, look at him. His shirt isn’t tucked in, and he knows that part of his hair is sticking up from when Kurt tried to run his hands through it.

The funny thing is, he doesn’t even care.

*

School is different now that he’s friends with Kurt. He’s started eating breakfast with Kurt instead of the Warbler’s, and afterwards Kurt always walks him to his first class. They don’t have the same lunch hour, unfortunately, but they do try and eat dinner together whenever they both eat in the cafeteria.

They start doing homework together after school, too. Sometimes in the library, when they don’t want any distractions, and sometimes in Blaine’s room, when they don’t mind taking a break to make out every now and then.

A little over a week after the party, Blaine’s friends corner him after Warbler practice and demand to know what’s happening between he and Kurt.

Sebastian happens to be walking by as they ask, and Blaine catches his eye. He smirks at Sebastian, then turns back to his friends and says, “We’re just hanging out. You know, for now.”

He glances back up and sees that Sebastian is smirking too. Blaine bites down on his bottom lip and watches as Sebastian leaves, while his friends bombard him with hoots, hollers, and warnings (the last of which he ignores).

Two weeks after the party, Kurt pulls Blaine down on top of him so that they can make out horizontally, and whispers, “I’m really happy that we’re doing this.”

Blaine grins as he kisses him and replies that he definitely is, too.

*

The Friday three weeks after the party, Kurt isn’t at breakfast. Blaine texts him to ask him what’s going on, and then sits with the Warblers. The guys tease him about finally gracing them with his presence, except for Sebastian who just smirks at Blaine from the end of the table.

He takes the teasing in stride, and Sebastian’s silent attention makes his heart skip a beat, but he can’t help but feel worried about Kurt. He keeps his eyes pealed as he eats his oatmeal, barely participating in the conversation around him.

After ten minutes with no reply from Kurt, Blaine notices Kurt’s roommate walking into the cafeteria with a couple of friends. He stands up and hurries over to him, cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.

“Hey, Hunter,” he says, stopping in front of the boy and causing the small group to stop as well. “Where’s Kurt? Is he okay?”

Hunter shrugs. “He’s got a migraine, or something? I don’t know, he told me he isn’t going to class today and to pick up his homework after.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, feeling a pang of hurt at the fact that Kurt didn’t ask _him_ to pick up his homework. “Um. I can do that.”

Hunter raises a skeptical eyebrow. He stares at Blaine for a few seconds, then shrugs again. “Alright, whatever. Here,” he digs a piece of paper out of his pocket. “That’s Kurt’s schedule for today.”

Blaine takes the paper quickly. “Great. Thanks,” he says, already moving back toward the table he’s sharing with the Warblers.

He scans the paper as he walks. Most of these classes are actually quite close to his, and he knows the teachers for the ones that aren’t.

“What was that?” Wes asks as Blaine sits back down at the table.

“That’s Kurt’s roommate,” Blaine says, stuffing the paper into his pocket. “Apparently he’s not feeling well. I was just checking to see what was up, since he didn’t show up for breakfast.”

Wes and David share a look, David pressing his lips together. Blaine ignores them, going back to his oatmeal. They’ve basically been the only two who insist on warning him to be careful around Kurt, whereas the rest of the Warblers just tease him about it.

He finishes his oatmeal in silence, and then starts heading toward his first class. It feels strange, walking without Kurt, even if they’ve only been doing it for three weeks. He misses his company, the way he always has something to say; how his hand always bumps against Blaine’s at least three times, sending shivers up his spine every single time.

He explains to his teacher what he’s doing, and is given permission to leave class early so as to catch Kurt’s first period teacher before she leaves the classroom. He does this for every class, except for fifth period, since Kurt’s class is on the other side of the school building and trying to run there would make him late for sixth period.

Once class is over he hurries to the office of Kurt’s fifth period teacher, who is thankfully seated behind her desk. She hands him a slip of paper, which he adds to the ever growing pile in his backpack before thanking her, and heading out.

Before going back to the dorm he leaves campus, crossing the street to the small café where the Warbler’s often get coffee. He orders a large bowl of chicken noodle soup to-go, and once he has that in hand, he finally calls it a day.

The elevator ride up to the fifth floor seems to take forever, and Blaine taps his fingers against his thigh impatiently, wishing the stupid elevator would speed up.

Finally, he is at Kurt’s door and he knocks gently, not wanting to disturb him more than necessary.

It takes a few minutes for Kurt to respond, but soon enough the door is swinging open and Kurt is standing before him, hair a mess, eyes still half-closed, wearing the most adorable set of satin pyjamas that Blaine has ever seen.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey,” Kurt replies, voice scratchy. He closes one eye and lifts a hand to his head. “Um. Please, come in.”

Blaine hurries inside, closing the door behind him as he goes. The room is quite dark, the shutters drawn, but Blaine can still see enough. He watches as Kurt stumbles back to his bed, dropping onto it face first.

“I brought you your homework,” Blaine says. “And some soup.”

Kurt makes a small noise of content. “You’re the best,” he says. “Haven’t eaten all day.”

“I figured,” Blaine replies. He goes to Kurt’s bed, sitting down gently on the edge. Kurt turns over so that he’s facing Blaine, a soft smile on his face. Blaine hands him the soup, and then moves his backpack from his back into his lap.

Kurt sits up slowly, taking the container of soup out of the bag along with a plastic fork. “This smells divine,” he says quietly. Blaine pulls the papers for Kurt out of is backpack and hands them to him. Kurt takes them, the smile still on his face. “Really, Blaine. Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

Blaine shrugs. “Hunter said you weren’t feeling well,” is the only explanation he gives.

Kurt gets the lid off the soup and dips the spoon in, instantly bringing it up to his lips. He blows on it softly, then pops it in his mouth, eyes closing as he lets out a quiet sigh of contentment. “This is amazing,” he says. He then turns to Blaine and says, “If you talked to Hunter, I’m guessing he won’t be bringing me doubles of this homework?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I relieved him of his duties.”

“You’re the best,” Kurt whispers, eating another spoonful of soup. He shifts so that he’s sitting closer to Blaine and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Seriously.”

He finishes the soup sitting like that, and Blaine watches him while quietly telling Kurt about his day. Once the soup is done, Blaine takes it out of Kurt’s hands and puts it back in the bag, placing it next to his feet on the bed.

“Okay,” he says. “Back to bed with you, mister.”

Kurt doesn’t put up a fight, climbing under his covers easily. He looks adorable, cheeks flushes, hair a mess, with his duvet pulled up to his chin.

Blaine tucks him in, and Kurt closes his eyes, heading falling sideways onto the pillow. “Seriously the best,” Kurt murmurs.

Blaine smiles down at him, then leans over and kisses his forehead. “Feel better, okay?”

Kurt hums, clearly already drifting off to sleep. Blaine picks the garbage up off the floor, makes sure that Kurt’s homework assignments are placed neatly on his desk, and then tip-toes out of the room. Before he leaves he spares one last glance at Kurt, lying so peacefully in bed.

His stomach swoops as he stares.

He closes the door behind him gently, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling too much.

*

Kurt spends most of Saturday in bed. Blaine brings him some food from the cafeteria twice, and forces him to stay sleeping instead of trying to do his homework. Kurt mumbles that he can’t fall behind, and Blaine promises to let him work on it on Sunday.

When Sunday comes, Blaine packs up his own homework and heads up to Kurt’s room after a quick breakfast. He takes an apple and an orange with him for Kurt.

Kurt looks a lot better when he answers the door. He’s out of his pyjamas and in a pair of comfortable looking sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and his hair looks somewhat styled.

“Feeling better?” Blaine asks.

“I am,” is Kurt’s reply. “Thanks for taking care of me this weekend.”

Blaine holds the fruit out to Kurt, who takes them eagerly. “It’s really no problem at all,” Blaine replies honestly.

Kurt smiles, taking a bite out of the apple. “You ready to do a weekend’s worth of homework in an afternoon?”

Blaine nods, and they get started. Kurt takes his desk, and Blaine spreads his stuff out on Kurt’s bed, lying with his feet by the headboard.

They work in silence, but just like when they go to the library, it isn’t awkward. Blaine doesn’t know how he became so comfortable around Kurt so quickly, but he’s so happy that he has. Even though neither of them speak the mood of the room is anything but awkward. In fact, Blaine feels incredibly at ease. Kurt has a sort of relaxing effect on him.

He is so happy that he and Kurt have become friends. Although he’s still a little bitter that his time at Sebastian’s party didn’t end the way he hoped, he can’t help but be happy that it brought him and Kurt together.

*

Hours pass, with only a couple of small breaks taking place to use the bathroom or run down to the cafeteria for some food. Finally, Blaine writes the final sentence for his book review for English and hits save, feeling very accomplished. He knows if Kurt hadn’t wanted to hang out and do homework tonight he would have put this off until next weekend. Now, he has a whole week to work on this first draft.

He glances over at Kurt and sees him furiously scribbling something on grid paper. He stands quietly, moving toward the other boy.

When he gets closer, he hears Kurt quietly mumbling under his breath, though he can’t really hear what he’s saying. He glances over Kurt’s shoulder and sees him doing equations, stuff he hasn’t even learnt yet.

He bites down on his bottom lip. “How much more homework do you have?” he asks, making sure to keep his voice low, not wanting to startle Kurt.

Kurt doesn’t show any signs of having heard him, hand still moving quickly, filling his paper with numbers and letters. “Just a few more problems here,” he says, his voice low as well.

Blaine hums. He carefully puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, and feels it jerk slightly. Blaine doesn’t move for a bit, and he eventually feels Kurt’s shoulder relaxing under is hand as the boy continues working.

He watches for a few moments, leaning over Kurt’s shoulder in such a way that he can see Kurt’s profile. Kurt’s lips move quickly as he mutters what Blaine now realizes are the calculations he’s performing. They’re very pink lips. Blaine would like to kiss them.

He leans in carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to where Kurt’s jaw becomes his neck.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers. “I really need to finish this.”

“I know,” Blaine murmurs against Kurt’s skin. He kisses him on the same spot. “Keep working.”

“You’re distracting me,” Kurt says, and Blaine glances down to see that his pencil has stopped gliding along the page. He smiles, then leans in and starts sucking gently on Kurt’s skin. “ _Blaine_.”

Blaine doesn’t reply, just keeps working on Kurt’s neck, hands coming around Kurt’s shoulders and running down his chest. His fingers reach Kurt’s stomach, and he can feel Kurt’s muscles contracting under his t-shirt.

“Blaine,” Kurt says again. He brings a hand up to Blaine’s cheek, then moves it back to Blaine’s neck, holding him close. Blaine circles his tongue around Kurt’s skin, cock twitching in his pants. “Fuck, Blaine.”

He runs his hands back up to Kurt’s chest, linking his hands together there. He sucks at Kurt’s neck a little harder, knowing full well that Kurt will have a hickey there the next day. His heart skips a beat at the thought.

Kurt’s fingers move up to Blaine’s hair, tangling around his loose curls gently. He’d just been too lazy to gel that morning, but now he’s incredible happy that he didn’t. He nips at Kurt’s neck, and Kurt’s fingers tighten around his hair.

“Blaine,” he repeats, breath harsh. “We should, um. Move.”

“To your bed?” Blaine whispers, finally separating from Kurt’s neck. He’s a little winded, but it’s worth it when he sees the dark red mark where his mouth just was.

Kurt nods, then turns his head gently and guides Blaine’s face closer, capturing his lips in a kiss that makes Blaine weak at the knees.

They break the kiss, and Blaine moves away, backing toward the bed. Kurt stands and hurries to follow him, eyes dark and lips wet. Blaine glances down and feels his cock twitch in his pants when he sees Kurt’s erection in his sweatpants.

He lowers himself onto Kurt’s bed, moving so he’s leaned up against the headboard. Kurt straddles his hips instantly, then cups Blaine’s jaw and tilts his head up to kiss him.

He lets Kurt dominate the kiss. Kurt is warm above him, t-shirt soft under his fingers and back sturdy beneath the fabric. As Kurt licks into his mouth, Blaine lowers his hand to the hem of Kurt’s shirt, then slips his fingers beneath it, pressing his fingertips against Kurt’s heated skin.

Kurt breaks their kiss and straightens up abruptly, causing Blaine’s fingers to fall to the swell of his ass. Kurt raises an eyebrow, then reaches a hand up, settling it behind his neck and starts pulling his shirt off.

Within seconds his shirt is lying on the ground next to his bed and Blaine is staring at his absolutely gorgeous naked chest. As nice as Kurt’s ass feels under his fingers, he really wants to feel all that bare skin. He brings them to Kurt’s stomach, placing them flat on his skin. Kurt’s muscles contract, just like earlier, and he smiles down at Blaine.

“Is this okay?” he asks, leaning over Blaine carefully, hands going to the headboard, framing Blaine’s face.

Blaine can’t nod fast enough.

Kurt kisses him again, and it’s so wonderful like this. He loved kissing Sebastian shirtless, and he’s _really_ liking kissing a shirtless Kurt.

They make out lazily for a few minutes, Kurt’s tongue curling around Blaine’s, licking at the insides of his cheeks. Blaine groans and pulls Kurt closer, hands moving from his stomach to his back.

God, it’s so soft and smooth and _strong_. He squeezes his fingers against the skin and Kurt groans.

Kurt’s fingers release the headboard and move down to Blaine’s shirt, starting to undo the buttons of his standard issue Dalton shirt. He kisses him as he works, fingers dextrous and swift. Blaine wonders if Kurt can feel how quickly his heart is beating.

When all the buttons are undone, Kurt moves his hands to Blaine’s bare skin, instantly sliding them to his sides, running up and down them smoothly. He doesn’t attempt to remove the shirt completely, though.

After a few sweeps up and down Blaine’s side, Kurt’s hands settle just above his hips. He bites down gently on Blaine’s bottom lip, and simultaneously pulls Blaine’s hips up, bringing them into contact with Kurt’s.

The feeling of Kurt’s hard cock against his own is unlike anything Blaine has ever felt. He moans into Kurt’s mouth, fingers digging into Kurt’s back. He rolls his hips up, desperate to feel Kurt against him again.

When Kurt breaks the kiss to catch his breath, Blaine whispers a breathless, “Can we?”

Kurt’s eyes flutter open and he stares directly at Blaine. His pupils are blown wide, his cheeks pink, and he looks so goddamn hot.

“Do you want to?” is Kurt’s response.

Blaine nods instantly. “Do you?” he asks back, remembering Kurt’s hesitance three weeks ago.

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip, then nods. Blaine’s heart skips about thirty beats.

“Do you, um. Do you have, like… condoms, and stuff? Lube?”

“We don’t have to do that,” Kurt says. “I was thinking I could just go down on you.”

Blaine’s hips shoot up and his head falls back onto Kurt’s pillows. “Holy fuck,” he whispers.

Kurt squeezes his waist. “Yes to that, then?” Kurt asks, and Blaine’s hips push up again.

“ _Please_ ,” he says.

Kurt reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom. Blaine stares up at the little square foil, heart pounding and breath laboured.

Oh, god. This is happening.

“You’re sure?” Kurt asks, sitting up on his knees. His chest is heaving, and his cock is straining against his pants. Blaine nods quickly.

“I want to be with you,” Blaine says, which makes Kurt smile. He leans forward and kisses Blaine gently on the lips.

“Okay,” he says, shifting his body further down the bed. Blaine stares, wide-eyed, as Kurt settles himself closer to Blaine’s knees. He places the condom on the bed next to his hips, then brings his hands up to the button of Blaine’s slacks.

It pops open easily, and the zip lowers soon after it. Blaine watches fascinated as Kurt’s slim fingers curl into his belt loops and start to pull his pants down. He lifts his hips to help him along, and soon enough he’s in nothing but his underwear and his socks.

Kurt licks his lips, which is in and of itself almost enough to make Blaine come. Kurt moves his hands to his underwear, fingers tucking under the elastic band.

“Wait,” Blaine says, and Kurt freezes. He looks up at Blaine, eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, voice full of nothing but concern.

“I just. I’m not going to last.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, then smiles. “That’s okay.”

“No, I mean. I’m really not going to last.” His cheeks burn as he says it, embarrassed and, honestly, a little nervous. Why is he nervous? He didn’t feel this nervous when he was almost going down on Sebastian.

“That’s okay,” Kurt repeats, then pulls his underwear done in one swift motion.

Blaine’s cock bobs up to his stomach. He keeps his eyes on Kurt, watching his reaction to his naked body. He feels vulnerable and exposed in a way he didn’t with Sebastian; though of course, he didn’t take his pants off around Sebastian.

Kurt is staring at him with wide eyes and parted lips. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers, and Blaine is so relieved that he feels like he could cry.

Kurt grabs the condom and rips it open quickly, tossing the foil over his shoulder. He glances up at Blaine as he reaches out to take his cock in hand, doing so gently and carefully, watching for Blaine’s reaction.

The feel of fingers that aren’t his own wrapping around his dick is almost too much for Blaine, whose hips fly upwards. He grabs at the sheets by his hips and bites down on his bottom lip, willing himself not to come like the fucking virgin that he is.

Kurt pinches the tip of the condom and rolls it over Blaine’s dick quickly. Blaine bites down on his lip harder, swallowing thickly.

Kurt keeps his hand around the base of Blaine’s cock, holding it away from Blaine’s stomach. Blaine props himself up on his elbows and looks down to see Kurt hovering over his latex-covered cock, licking his lips.

Their eyes briefly meet, and then Kurt lowers his head and takes the tip of Blaine’s cock into his mouth.

Blaine’s elbows give out and he falls right back on his back, groaning far too loudly as Kurt sucks him softly. The inside of his mouth is so warm and soft, and his tongue is dancing around the crown of Blaine’s dick. His hips go up again, pushing him further into Kurt’s mouth, and he moans.

“Sorry,” he says, though he can’t bring himself to move.

Kurt hums around his cock, and Blaine’s brain melts.

Kurt’s mouth lowers even further down Blaine’s cock, sucking him in deep. Blaine brings his fist up to his mouth and bites down on it, feeling his hips fighting against Kurt’s arm to buck up into Kurt’s gorgeous, amazing, heavenly mouth.

Warmth pools in his stomach, and he feels pressure coiling at the base of his spine.

“Kurt,” he manages. “I’m going to come.”

If anything, Kurt just takes him in deeper.

A hand cradles his balls carefully and he’s done.

He comes into the condom; into Kurt’s mouth. His hips fight as hard as they can against Kurt’s hold, but Kurt manages to keep him down. He sucks him through is orgasm, tongue licking up the side of his shaft as Blaine spills into the latex.

“Fuck,” Blaine says as he starts to come down. “Oh my god.”

Kurt slowly slides his mouth off Blaine’s dick, a lewd popping sound filling the room when he pulls completely off. He takes the condom off of Blaine’s dick, making Blaine hiss a little as his erection starts to subside.

Blaine lies there, eyes opening (he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them) and staring up at the ceiling of Kurt’s dorm.

He did it.

He lost his virginity.

To Kurt Hummel. The de-virginator.

And it was absolutely incredible.

“Hey,” Kurt says, shuffling closer and then then laying down on his side next to Blaine. The small bed presses them together, putting Blaine’s thigh directly in contact with Kurt’s still-hard cock.

“Hey,” Blaine replies. He turns his head to look at Kurt. “That was amazing.”

Kurt smirks, his lips closer to red than their usual pink. Because he was just sucking Blaine’s cock.

“I do my best,” he says with a small shrug.

Blaine turns his entire body to face Kurt, blushing a little when he feels his now-soft cock flopping against his thigh. Now that the moment is over, he feels entirely too aware of his nudity.

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” he asks, bringing a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. “I could try and return the favour, if you want.”

“You don’t have to,” Kurt says. “I know the first time you come with someone else can be… intense.”

“If by intense you mean mind-blowing and embarrassingly fast,” Blaine says, cheeks coloring a little at the second part. “I want to, though. I want to blow you.”

Kurt’s eyes flutter closed and Blaine takes that as an invitation. He kisses Kurt’s neck, the same spot he’d been working over earlier, then starts to move his way down Kurt’s chest, kissing down, down, down, until he’s eye level with Kurt’s hard cock.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathes his name out like a prayer.

Blaine glances up at him just as Kurt’s hand comes down to cradle his jaw. He rubs a thumb over the apple of Blaine’s cheek and smiles, a fondness in his eyes that makes Blaine’s heart swell.

He pulls Kurt’s sweatpants down quick and easy, taking his underwear down with them, and soon he has a cock in front of his face for the second time in his life. This time, though, he’s going to see it through.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to the side of the shaft and Kurt hisses.

“Wait,” he says, stroking Blaine’s cheek again. “Condom.”

Right. A condom.

Blaine sits up and reaches over to Kurt’s nightstand, trying to find where Kurt got the first one. Kurt moans as Blaine searches, and Blaine pauses, glancing over his shoulder. Kurt’s eyes are glued on his ass, and Blaine feels a shiver of pride run through him.

“Like what you see?” he teases.

Kurt nods, eyes never leaving his ass. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. Oh my god.”

“You know,” Blaine’s fingers brush against foil and he grabs it and pulls it out, briefly glancing over to see that it’s a condom and not something else. “You’ve only called me gorgeous when you were looking at my dick, and now at my ass. I’m starting to think you just like that fact that I’m naked.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, meeting Blaine’s eye as he turns back toward him. “Blaine. I _love_ the fact that you’re naked.”

Blaine grins, strangely proud. He rips the wrapping of the condom and hurries to emulate what Kurt did earlier, as well as what he remembers doing in sex ed class.

“Okay,” he whispers, lowering himself back down to eye-level with Kurt’s cock. “Here we go.”

Kurt puts his hand on his shoulder, digging his fingers in to get his attention. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he says. “I won’t be mad if you’re not ready.”

Blaine looks up at Kurt and, boldly, moves his lips onto his dick.

The flavour is weird, but he thinks he’ll be able to ignore it if he focuses on the noises that Kurt is making. The fingers dig further into his shoulder, and so he moves to wrap his lips firmly around the tip of Kurt’s cock.

“I’m not going to last either,” Kurt says harshly, and Blaine can feel his cock twitching in his mouth.

He tries to remember what Kurt did earlier, but all he really remembers is that it felt amazing. He sucks hesitantly and licks his tongue around a thick vein running up Kurt’s shaft. Kurt’s nails are digging into his shoulder, but Blaine doesn’t care. Even the taste isn’t bothering him that much.

He takes a little more of Kurt’s dick into his mouth and then, remembering a move from a porno he watched a while back, wraps his hand around the rest of Kurt’s dick. Kurt moans and Blaine smiles as well as he can around his mouthful.

He made Kurt feel that way.

“I’m going to come,” Kurt says breathlessly. Blaine’s cock is trying to get hard again, but Blaine tries to ignore it, focusing on Kurt. He wants to keep making Kurt feel good. He wants Kurt to feel as good as he made Blaine feel.

Kurt’s nails carve little half-moon’s into Blaine’s skin as he comes, hips bucking forward for the first time since Blaine took him in his mouth.

It feels strange. Blaine can feel Kurt’s come shooting into the condom. He closes his eyes and sucks Kurt through it, just like Kurt did for him.

“Sensitive,” Kurt whispers after a few seconds, and Blaine pulls off quickly, making Kurt hiss.

“Sorry,” Blaine murmurs, looking up to find Kurt shaking his head.

“Don’t. Come here,” He nods with his head, and Blaine scurries up so that he’s face to face with Kurt. Kurt smiles at him, then leans forward and kisses him softly, closed mouth and sweet. “Thank you,” he says.

“I think that’s my line,” Blaine replies. He kisses Kurt, keeping it innocent, not wanting to give his cock any more reason to keep trying to get hard. He puts his hand on Kurt’s upper arm and flexes his fingers against Kurt’s skin. His toes flex at the same time, and Blaine freezes.

He pulls away from Kurt slowly, looks him directly in the eye, and says, “I never took my socks off.”

Kurt stares back for a moment, then bursts out laughing. “Oh, my god,” he says, resting his shaking head against Blaine’s shoulder. “ _Blaine_.”

“I can’t believe it,” Blaine says, unable to help a chuckle as well. “I just lost my virginity with my socks on.”

Kurt laughs again, though he moves away a little. He winces when he looks at Blaine’s shoulder. “Oh. Yikes. I did a number on you here.”

Blaine can’t see much over his own shoulder, but replies, “Can’t be worse than what I did to your neck.”

They stare at each other for a couple moments more, and then burst out laughing again.

*

It’s almost painful for Blaine to leave Kurt’s room, but he knows he has to if he wants to get a good night’s sleep and be ready for class the next day. Kurt gives him a lingering kiss after, keeping him close and whispering a sweet, “See you tomorrow, lover,” against his lips that makes Blaine tingle down to the tip of his toes.

As he changes into his pyjamas that night he pauses to inspect his shoulder. There’s four small, circular bruises with dark red crescent indents at the edges just over the edge of his shoulder, and one slightly larger one in front of them. He runs a finger over them all, smiling as he remembers Kurt’s fingers digging in there as Blaine sucked his cock.

He falls into his bed grinning like a madman, beyond excited to have finally taken this step.

He’s not a virgin anymore. He and Kurt had sex.

Sebastian will definitely want to sleep with him now.

He curls up under is covers, trying to imagine what it will be like to be with Sebastian. Strangely enough, the fantasy is slightly muted by the memories of being with Kurt, but Blaine figures that must be normal. After all, he has experience now. He doesn’t have to rely exclusively on porn and his online readings for his information.

He’s sucked a cock.

He just can’t get over that.

He frowns a little as a thought occurs to him; a small, traitorous voice whispering _you’ve only sucked a cock, though. If Sebastian wants to fuck you, you won’t know what to do. Technically, you’re still a virgin. At least in that regard_.

Blaine stares up at his ceiling, so similar to the one in Kurt’s room. He bites down on his bottom lip as he thinks about it.

He definitely doesn’t consider himself a virgin anymore, but would Sebastian? Would being a guy’s first anal experience still feel too much like sleeping with a virgin to him?

Oh, well. Blaine turns onto his side, the one without the bruised shoulder. He moves a hand over to his shoulder to run his fingers over where the bruises are underneath his sleep shirt. He’ll just sleep with Kurt a couple more times. Ask him to fuck Blaine. He can’t imagine that Kurt will say no, and it’s not exactly like it’ll be a hardship for Blaine.

After all, he made this first time so perfect and wonderful. He has no doubt that he’ll be just as sweet, kind, and wonderful when taking Blaine’s anal virginity as well.

He feels his ass clenching as he thinks about it, and his cock twitches in his pants. Blaine groans, falling onto his back.

Maybe expecting a full night’s sleep the night after losing his virginity to a super hot guy was too high of an expectation anyway.

*

The next day, when Kurt’s hand bumps against Blaine’s on their way to Blaine’s first class, Kurt takes a hold of Blaine’s hand and links their fingers together.

Blaine smiles up at Kurt at the action, which makes Kurt smile down at him.

When he gets to his class Kurt squeezes his hand tightly, and then leans down and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll see you after school?” he asks.

Blaine nods, feeling himself start to blush. “Yeah, definitely,” he says. Kurt grins and then hurries off to his own class. Blaine watches him go, heart pounding in his chest. Kurt has his collar flipped up a bit, but Blaine can still see the hint of the hickey he gave him peeking through, and it makes his stomach swoop.

When he sits down at his desk Trent asks him if something happened between he and Kurt. Blaine just shrugs and says, “Maybe.”

He refuses to answer any more of his friend’s questions throughout the rest of the day.

*

At dinner, Kurt asks him if he wants to go see a movie on Friday. “My treat,” he says, a goofy grin on his face.

Blaine agrees easily. He’s so thankful that Kurt is so clearly willing to continue their friendship, and very glad that he hasn’t made things weird. Actually, he’s surprised at how _not_ weird being around Kurt now is. He thought it might be awkward, now that they’ve seen each other naked, but it’s just like always. Except now he knows what it feels like when Kurt comes in his mouth.

As they eat their dinner, Blaine thinks about how wonderful this whole situation turned out. He gets to lose his virginity to an amazing guy, then sleep with the guy he’s been crushing on _forever_ , and he gets a super awesome friend out of it.

He actually got a pretty sweet deal.

*

Blaine has a plan when Friday arrives, and that plan is quite simple: draw as much attention to his ass as possible.

He pulls on his tightest pair of jeans (the ones he wore to Sebastian’s party, incidentally), as well as a nice tight polo, which he tucks into the jeans. He puts a bit of product in his hair, but not too much.

He wants Kurt to be able to run his fingers through his hair.

He stares at himself in the mirror, running his hands over his thighs. He looks good – better, he thinks, than he did before Sebastian’s party. He looks hot, but still like himself. He feels more comfortable like this, too. Readier.

This time, he’s doing it. He knows Kurt wants him, and they’ve already had sex. There isn’t going to be any fiasco’s. Not like last time.

No, tonight Blaine Anderson is getting fucked.

He blushes as he thinks it, but he still smiles. His hands go from his thighs over to his ass, running over it in his tight jeans.

There’s a knock on the door, and Blaine’s smile grows.

He hurries to answer it, sparing a brief glance back at the full-length mirror on the door of his closet.

Yeah, his ass looks amazing.

He opens the door and grins at Kurt, who is holding a single red rose in his hand.

“Kurt,” he says, breathless as he stares at the flower.

“For you,” Kurt holds it out and Blaine takes it carefully. “There’s no thorns, don’t worry.”

Blaine rolls the stem between his fingers, his smile only growing. “Give me a moment,” he says. He grabs one of the mugs he keeps on hand, then hurries to his bathroom, filling the mug with water. He then places the mug on his desk and sets the flower gently inside.

“Okay,” he says. “And now, I can do this.”

Without another word he closes the distance between himself and Kurt, capturing Kurt’s lips in the most passionate kiss he can manage.

Kurt kisses back, groaning into the kiss. “What was that for?” he asks when they separate.

Blaine shrugs. “I wanted to, and I can.”

“Good point,” Kurt replies, then pulls Blaine back in for another kiss.

They kiss for what feels like hours, though it isn’t nearly enough. Blaine has his hands tucked into Kurt’s back pockets and is starting to squeeze his ass when Kurt breaks the kiss and breathlessly says, “We should leave soon. We’re going to miss the movie.”

“Is that so bad?” Blaine asks, leaning up to nibble on Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt groans and kisses him again, pulling him closer. Blaine squeezes Kurt’s ass again.

He knows how he wants tonight to go, but he wouldn’t be opposed to doing things the other way around another time. That is, of course, if Kurt still wants to fuck him after Blaine has been with Sebastian.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighs. “We really will miss the movie.”

Blaine grins. He hadn’t planned on this, not really, but he doesn’t mind if this is the way the evening goes. He’s not so desperate to see A Dog’s Purpose anyway.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, keeping Kurt close. “I really, really don’t care.”

Kurt stares down at him, pupils blown and lips bee stung. He smiles slowly, then pulls Blaine in and says, “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/156873692760/i-might-get-your-heart-racing-23)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and welcome to the conclusion of this little fic!! Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, likes, and reblogs <3 I love you all so much.
> 
> warning: the fall out to the miscommunication experienced between our two boys comes out in this chapter, so there’s a bit of angst. happy ending, though. i promise :)
> 
> See you guys next time, and I hope you enjoy :)

Blaine wakes up on Saturday naked, hard, and cold. He shivers as his eyes flutter open, though he shuts them again almost immediately when a bright ray of sunlight hits them directly.

He forgot to close his blinds last night.

He can hear his phone buzzing on his nightstand, and manages to open one eye to see what’s going on. He sees Nick’s name on the screen and frowns. Picking up his phone, he swipes to answer and pulls it up to his ear.

“Nick?”

“Dude, where are you?” Nick says in lieu of greeting. “Did you forget about Warbler practice?”

Blaine groans and rubs a hand over his face because _yes_ , fuck, he did forget about Wes’s only-a-month-until-Sectionals-we-need-all-the-help-we-can-get Saturday morning Warbler practice.

 “I did. Crap,” Blaine groans again.

“What?” comes Kurt’s voice from the other side of the bed, and Blaine turns to look toward him, seeing his face peeking out from the burrito he’s made out of Blaine’s duvet. “Why are you talking so loudly?”

“Oh my god,” Nick says. “Is that _Kurt_?”

“Who is screaming in your phone?” Kurt asks, untangling himself from the blankets. “I can hear him from here.”

“Yes, that’s Kurt,” Blaine says, biting down on his lip as Kurt sits up, revealing a lovely hickey-filled naked chest. “Um, hey, Nick, I don’t think I’m going to make it to practice today.”

Kurt grins and Nick snickers. “Alright, dude. Hey, have fun with Wes after I tell him you skipped rehearsal to get laid.”

“Bye, Nick,” Blaine says, hanging up and putting the phone back on his nightstand. He turns his body toward Kurt and smirks. “You stole all my blankets.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, not sounding sorry at all. “Did I not warn you that I’m a blanket hog?”

“You forgot to mention that,” Blaine replies. He leans in to kiss Kurt good morning, but Kurt covers his mouth with his hand and shakes his head.

“Morning breath,” he says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, then chuckles, shakes his head, and steps off the bed. “Then I guess I’ll just have to brush my teeth, huh?”

He heads to the bathroom, all too aware of his nudity and the fact that Kurt’s eyes are glued directly to his ass. By the time he’s looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, his cheeks are bright red and he has a stupidly large grin pasted on his face.

He leans against the counter, images of the previous night flying into his head.

It had been incredible. Possibly even better than their first sexual encounter. He can still feel Kurt’s heat above him, and his ass clenches at the phantom feel of Kurt’s fingers pumping in and out of him slowly, preparing him oh-so perfectly.

“You don’t need to go so slow,” Blaine had teased when Kurt pushed a fourth finger inside him. “It’s not like I’m a virgin.”

To which Kurt had replied by nipping at his bottom lip and whispering, “For this you are. Unless there’s something you’ve been keeping from me?”

Blaine had shaken his head, and then Kurt slowly took his fingers out and replaced them with the latex-covered tip of his cock.

His ass clenches again.

 _God_ he didn’t think he’d like it that much. Having a cock inside him. He’d never been that big on fingering himself when he masturbated, and he was too embarrassed to get a dildo or a vibrator. Still, when Kurt asked him if he wanted to top or bottom, he instantly answered with the latter and _goddamn_ is he glad he did.

His cock twitches. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he finally picks up his toothbrush, squirts some toothpaste onto it and brushes his teeth. He isn’t as thorough as he would normally be, mainly just brushing enough to get his mouth minty fresh.

He gives himself one final look before he heads back out. He feels almost shameless; he’s completely naked, cock hard, with an abundance of hickeys littering is neck and chest. There’s one particularly large one on his left hipbone, and he allows his fingers to brush over it, hissing at the contact. He closes his eyes, remembering the feel of Kurt’s mouth there, sucking incessantly, teasing.

His cock twitches again.

He exits the bathroom, smiling when he sees Kurt sitting up on the bed, sheets pooled around his waist. He looks sleep-rumpled and adorable. He rubs at his eyes as he turns to look at Blaine.

“That took a while.”

Blaine shrugs. “Just wanted to make sure I was really freshened up.”

He hurries over to the bed, the morning chill starting to get to him. He pulls some of the blanket out from under Kurt’s ass, causing Kurt to jump a little in surprise. He wraps himself in it, humming happily at the warmth. Then, he leans in, ready to give Kurt a proper good morning kiss—

Only for Kurt to turn away, Blaine’s lips landing on his cheek. “No, Blaine. Morning breath.”

“I brushed my teeth,” Blaine pouts.

“ _My_ morning breath.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine says, leaning in again. Kurt shakes his head.

“I do. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

Blaine sighs, falling down onto the mattress, head hitting his pillow with a loud _thwump._ “Yeah,” he admits. “In the cabinet over the sink. There’s three or four unopened toothbrushes.”

Kurt thanks him and gets out of bed. Blaine watches him go, ass cheeks jiggling with every step Kurt takes. He smiles, pulling his blanket closer around him, shielding himself from the cool.

Kurt isn’t in the bathroom nearly as long as Blaine is, and soon enough he’s hopping back into bed, shuffling under the cover, and saying, “There,” before pulling Blaine in for a nice, minty kiss.

Blaine smiles into it. When Kurt pulls away he says, “Now _that’s_ a proper good morning.”

Kurt chuckles, then cuddles in close to Blaine.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” he asks, Blaine instantly shakes his head, which makes Kurt smile. “Good. I want you all to myself today.”

Blaine tips his head forward, meeting Kurt in yet another sweet kiss. He wants Kurt all to himself today, too.

*

Sunday morning is late and lazy, and when Blaine finally wakes up he stretches languidly, then allows himself half an hour of just lying in bed.

Saturday had been wonderful. He and Kurt spent almost all day in bed, kissing and touching and talking. At one point Kurt got up, got dressed, and went to the café across the street for some lunch, but otherwise they remained sequestered in Blaine’s room, wrapped up in Blaine’s duvet.

It was absolutely perfect.

He already has a text from Kurt when he wakes up, asking if he wants to do anything later. Blaine lazily texts back that he’d love to, and asks what Kurt feels like doing. He then curls back up for around twenty more minutes before finally peeling himself out of bed and heading to take a shower.

Once he’s clean, he finds that Kurt has texted back and suggested they commandeer the fourth floor movie lounge and watch The Sound of Music. Blaine replies that he’d love to do that, then gets dressed.

There’s still about an hour until lunch, so Blaine figures he’ll just make that his first meal of the day. He pulls out the book he’s reading for English and reads ahead, though he finds that it’s hard to focus.

He can’t stop thinking about Kurt. Kurt, with his soft, large hands. Kurt, with his sweet, delicate voice. Kurt, with his plush, warm lips. Kurt, with his thick, hard cock.

He wonders if it’s like this for everybody after their first time, or if he’s some sort of sex-obsessed exception. He would never have called this, especially since it wasn’t that long ago that he didn’t really have that much interest in sex outside of porn and masturbation.

His cock twitches in his pants, but he ignores it. There’s only ten minutes until the cafeteria starts serving lunch, and Blaine doesn’t want to show up looking like he’d just been jerking off. Plus, he’s pretty sure he can convince Kurt to take care of him after their movie date.

He manages to read three more pages before he heads off to lunch, a spring in his step. If sex always makes people feel this amazing, he isn’t surprised that so many people are so obsessed with it. He himself can’t wait till the next time. Hopefully he won’t have to wait long, either.

There’s only a few people in the cafeteria when Blaine arrives. He scans his meal plan card, then heads over to the salad bar, stomach already growling at the sight of the food.

“Hey, killer,” he hears a voice say as he scoops lettuce onto his plate. He turns, surprised to see Sebastian standing behind him.

“Oh, hey,” he greets, eyes widening. “What’s, um. What’s up?”

Sebastian’s eyes glide down to his neck, and he smirks. “Little birdy told me you and Hummel got down and dirty last night.”

Blaine blushes, hand coming up to cover the hickey he knows is peeking out from under his collar. “It was actually Friday night,” Blaine says, wincing as soon as he says it. God, why? Of all the things he could have said.

Sebastian smirks. “Fun,” he purrs. “What about tonight? Any plans to get down and dirty?”

“Maybe,” Blaine says, mouth moving faster than his brain. “We’re going to watch The Sound of Music.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, stepping closer to Blaine. “Any chance I could persuade you to… change those plans?” he rests a hand low on Blaine’s hip, right above the love bite Kurt left. Blaine shivers as the bruise throbs, staring up into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Um,” is all he manages to say.

Sebastian chuckles. “I’ll be in my room,” he says. “507. Come by any time after eight.”

He squeezes Blaine’s hip, and then he’s gone, leaving Blaine standing in front of the salad bar staring after him like an idiot.

Holy shit.

It worked.

His plan worked.

A smile slowly works its way onto his face as he watches Sebastian head toward the hot food.

He can’t believe his plan worked.

“What did _he_ want?” comes Kurt’s voice, suddenly right beside him. Blaine jumps in surprise.

“Oh, my god,” he says, putting his hand up to his heart. “When did you get here?”

Kurt raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “About the time when Sebastian was groping you and whispering in your ear.”

Blaine presses his lips together, trying to stop himself from smiling too much.

When he doesn’t answer right away, Kurt’s other eyebrow raises as well and he repeats, “So what did he want?”

Blaine glances over to Sebastian, who is smirking at him. The boy sends him a wink, and Blaine can feel his cheeks heating up. “He heard that we slept together,” he says quietly. “He says he wants me to come over to his room tonight. Can you believe it?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “He – Are you serious?”

Blaine can’t stop the smile. He just can’t. “I know! He still wants me! I’m like… I was in shock, but now I’m just so happy!”

Kurt’s wide eyes narrow within seconds. “You’re… happy?”

“Well, yeah! I wasn’t sure if he’d still be interested, even if I wasn’t a virgin anymore. I mean, he said he would, but you never know with guys like Sebastian.”

Kurt’s eyes, with anything, get narrower. “What the fuck, Blaine?”

Blaine’s smile drops. “What? What’s wrong?” He takes a moment to really take in Kurt’s facial expression, and frowns. “Are you… mad?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , I’m fucking mad. Wouldn’t you be mad if I was standing here telling you I was going to hook up with some other guy?!”

“No?” Blaine takes a step back, surprised at the venom behind Kurt’s words. “I’m… really confused, why are you so angry?”

“Because you’re standing here, grinning like an idiot, telling me about how you’re going to blow off our plans to fuck _Sebastian Smythe_ , of all people, not even two days after you had sex with me. What the hell, Blaine?!”

Blaine’s jaw drops. “I’m… I’m sorry, are you _slut shaming_ me?” he asks, too angry to care about how his voice pitches higher as he says it. “You, Kurt Hummel. You’re slut shaming _me_?”

“What? No, I’m-”

“You have no fucking right,” Blaine says, moving back into Kurt’s space and point an angry finger at him. “You, Mr. Fucks-Every-Virgin-In-Sight. How many guys have you slept with, huh Kurt? Because I’ll bet anything it’s more than two.”

“Blaine –”

“Oh, no, wait, let me guess, it’s _different_ , right? Because you’re doing them a favour. You’re giving them the perfect first time. You’re being a _gentleman_.”

Kurt’s glare only gets deadlier. “Okay, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re full of _shit_ , Kurt,” Blaine says, the words flying out of his mouth before his brain can even process them. “You act all high and mighty, like it’s some kind of hardship for you to take the virginity of every fucking guy at Dalton Academy. Like, whatever, I’m sure it’s really tough for you to have so much sex. It must be so difficult to get ass on the regular. It must be really fucking hard for you to get your fucking choice of the lot, huh?”

“That’s not at all –”

“But it’s suddenly not okay for _me_ to do it? I’m sorry, do you have a monopoly on sleeping around? Is only Kurt Hummel allowed to have more than one sex partner at this school?” he’s practically shouting at this point, and honestly, he doesn’t even know where half of these things are coming from. All he knows is that he’s angry.

Really, really angry.

Kurt doesn’t answer him, just keeps glaring and glaring, his jaw clenched so tight Blaine is surprised he hasn’t cracked a molar.

When Kurt continues not to say anything, Blaine goes on. “You’re such a fucking hypocrite,” he spits out. “You stand there on your high horse, acting like it’s wrong for me to sleep with more than one person, when you’ve fucked half the school.” Kurt’s nostrils flare, and he opens his mouth to speak, but Blaine isn’t done.

“And what about what you told me at Sebastian’s party, huh, Kurt? What about that? What about that guy you have feelings for, the guy you wanted to stay abstinent for? You forgot about him real fucking quick when I threw myself at you literally an hour after you told me about him. What, his feelings don’t matter? Is he supposed to just sit around and wait while you get one last fuck out of your system? Let me guess, he’s not allowed to sleep with anyone either, right? Kurt Hummel only fucks virgins after all, so I bet you’re just expecting him to –”

“Oh, my god!” Kurt bursts, throwing his hands in the air. “He’s you!”

Blaine freezes instantly. All his rage leaves him in an instant, and he feels himself deflating until he feels about two inches tall.

“What?” he manages to whisper.

“Yeah, Blaine. The guy I like? He’s you. And the reason I’m so fucking angry isn’t because I think you’re some kind of slut; it’s because I thought that you and I were going out.” He shakes his head, jaw still clenched. “Clearly I was way off base about that, huh?”

Blaine can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He opens his mouth, but it’s like he’s run out of words.

“Whatever, Blaine,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Have fun catching one of Sebastian’s many STD’s. I hope he was worth all this.”

Blaine watches him storm out of the cafeteria, hands balled into tight fists at his side.

It’s only once Kurt is gone that Blaine realizes that every eye in the cafeteria is locked on him.

He glances around, eye briefly catching on Sebastian’s, who just has a single eyebrow raised and whose lips are curled into an obnoxious smirk.

He can feel tears welling in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and says, with as much strength as he can, “Show’s over.”

People part like the red sea as he walks past them, a single tear managing to escape from his eyes.

It isn’t until he’s lying in bed in his room, mind rolling over all the horrible things he’d said, that he realizes he didn’t even get any food.

Whatever.

He isn’t really hungry anymore anyway.

*

Long after the sun goes down there’s a knock on Blaine’s door. Blaine gets up slowly, fully aware that he looks a mess.

He’s spent the last several hours going over every terrible, cruel thing that came out of his mouth. He doesn’t even know why he said half those things to Kurt. It’s not like he’d ever thought them before. He’d never had a single mean thought about Kurt, actually.

He’s never thought such cruel thoughts about anybody, actually.

He staggers to the door and opens it slowly. He stands up straight, though, mouth parting in surprise when he sees who’s standing in front of him.

“Sebastian.”

“Whoa,” Sebastian says, looking over him quickly. “Not doing so good, huh killer?”

Blaine shrugs. “Um. Do you want to come in?”

Sebastian nods and steps inside when Blaine moves to let him. Blaine shuts the door behind him carefully, watching as Sebastian heads over to Blaine’s bed, sitting on it as though he’s done so a thousand times before.

As Blaine watches him, he can’t help but think about how many times he’s dreamt of this. How many nights he’s stayed up late, wondering what would happen if Sebastian just showed up at his door. How Sebastian would look in his room. What Sebastian might say, or better yet, what Sebastian might do.

Yet, here he is, his dream finally come true, and all he can think about is Kurt.

“So,” Sebastian says, slapping his hands on his thighs. “It’s nine.”

“Is it?” Blaine asks, leaning against the door handle. He hadn’t really been paying attention.

“Yeah. Which means I’ve been waiting up in my room for you for an hour.” He raises an eyebrow. A surprisingly pointy eyebrow; how had Blaine never noticed how pointy Sebastian’s eyebrows were before? “I don’t really like to be kept waiting.”

“Right,” Blaine says, barely moving. “Sorry. I didn’t, uh. Really feel up to it.”

“Why?” Sebastian asks, standing back up. “Because of Hummel?”

Blaine snorts. “You saw what happened. Half the school saw it.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “I saw it. You know I don’t think I’d actually heard you swear before today? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“That’s what you got out of that? That I said a swear word?” Blaine shakes his head, looking away. “Because I’ve sort of been focused on the other words, funny enough.”

“Oh, whatever, Hummel had it coming. You were right, he acts all high and mighty, like he’s god’s gift to gay men just because he takes people’s virginities. Acts like he’s better than me even though he’s fucked just as many guys. Whatever.”

“What?” Blaine asks, standing up a little straighter. “No, he didn’t have it coming. He didn’t have it coming at all. We had a misunderstanding, and I just blew up at him, in front of the entire school. I said… horrible things,” he shuts his eyes, his words echoing once again in his head.

“Blaine,” Sebastian says, walking toward him. “You don’t have to feel bad. It’s not your fault that Hummel thought you guys were more than you were.” He smirks as he stops directly in front of Blaine, hands going to Blaine’s hips. “You’d think he was the virgin, not you.”

Without another word, Sebastian leans in and presses his lips to Blaine’s. It’s a hard, possessive kiss. Nothing like the wonderful kisses he’s grown used to with Kurt.

Blaine pushes Sebastian away almost instantly. “Um. I’m not really in the mood to do anything like this right now.”

Sebastian takes in a deep breath and steps back. “Because of Kurt?”

Blaine narrows his eyes a little. What sort of question is that? “Yes. Obviously because of Kurt.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, then shakes his head. “See, this right here? This is why I don’t fuck virgins.” He pushes Blaine aside, going for the door. “You get all up in your head and you think it’s some magical fucking experience that bonds you with whoever you lost it to for life. Whatever,” he throws the door open and glares back at Blaine. “Have fun running off into the sunset with Hummel, Anderson.”

With that he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him. Blaine stares at the door, brain still trying to catch up with everything that just happened.

Sebastian came to his room. Sebastian still wanted to sleep with him. But Blaine…

He sucks in a deep breath.

He didn’t want to sleep with Sebastian.

Of course he didn’t want to sleep with Sebastian.

How long had he no longer wanted to sleep with Sebastian?

He continues staring at the door, mind wandering back to what Kurt said after Sebastian’s party. About not wanting guys to lose their virginity to people like Sebastian.

He rubs a hand over his face, feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.

Before he can think too much about it he’s pulling his door open and sprinting toward the nearest stairwell. He passes Sebastian as he goes, but doesn’t even stop when Sebastian yells, “What the fuck, Anderson!” after him. He pushes the door to the stairwell open and makes his way to the fifth floor.

*

The door to Kurt’s room opens slowly, revealing a Kurt who doesn’t look any better than Blaine feels.

“I’m an idiot,” Blaine says in lieu of greeting.

Kurt leans against the doorway. “Yeah.”

“And an asshole.”

Kurt nods. “Yeah.”

Blaine swallows thickly. “Can I come in?”

Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. Are you going to yell at me some more? Tell me more reasons why I was stupid to think you ever had any sort of feelings for me? Rub it in my face that you think of me about as highly as you’d think of a piece of gum you accidentally stepped in?”

Blaine shakes his head. “None of those things.”

Kurt stares at him for a few moments, then finally shrugs again and steps aside, allowing Blaine in.

“Thank you,” Blaine says, stepping in. He heads over to Kurt’s side of the room, but doesn’t sit on the unmade bed. He turns to face Kurt, instead, watching as the older boy closes the door slowly.

“Kurt,” he says after a few moments of silence, Kurt still facing away from him. “I’m really, really sorry.”

He sees Kurt’s hand clenching on the door handle. “It’s not really your fault that I assumed we were going out,” he says quietly.

“No, that’s not what I’m sorry for,” he says, wringing his hands together. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I jumped down your throat. I didn’t even give you time to explain what you were thinking, or how you were feeling; I just attacked you, and that wasn’t okay.”

“No, Blaine, it wasn’t,” Kurt says, turning around slowly. He doesn’t look angry, like Blaine expected, though. He just looks tired.

“I, um. I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Blaine says, trying not to stutter. Kurt meets his eye, and Blaine’s stomach flips. “But, Sebastian came to my room, and –”

“Sebastian?” Kurt asks, narrowing his eyes. “Blaine, I swear to god, if you’re here to tell me all about your tryst with _Sebastian –_ ”

“I’m not,” Blaine says quickly. “He actually came to my room because I didn’t go to his. He was… calling me out, I think? I don’t know.” He shakes his head, looking down at the floor. “He’s a jerk.”

“Yeah, no shit. I’m pretty sure I told you that.”

“I know you did,” Blaine says, “But I just – I’ve liked him for so long, you know? I had this idea of him in my head, of what he’d be like when I got to know him, and when it turned out he wasn’t anything like how I thought he’d be… I don’t know. I guess I was just having a hard time letting go of that fantasy. I wanted to make it work with him _so_ bad. But he… he didn’t want me unless –”

“Unless I took your virginity first, yeah,” Kurt interrupts, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine meets his eye hesitantly, and his heart falls down to his feet when he sees the absolute hurt etched into Kurt’s eyes. “Was that all this ever was to you? Just the means to an end? Sebastian wouldn’t fuck you unless someone else did first, and I just happened to be there, so you thought, why not?”

Blaine presses his lips together, hands still wringing together. “At first,” he admits. Kurt’s eyes shut tight, and Blaine hurries to say, “I don’t want to lie to you, Kurt. I… I’ve always thought you were a cool guy, and the few times we’d talked we got along well. I wanted to be friends with you, and I wanted to have sex with you.

“But the more we hung out… Kurt, you’re amazing. You’re a million times better than any fantasy of Sebastian I could have ever dreamt up.”

Kurt scoffs. “Didn’t stop you from wanting to fuck Sebastian earlier today.”

“I know,” Blaine says. “I don’t have an excuse for that.” He takes a cautious step toward Kurt. “Can I tell you something, though?”

“What?” Kurt asks, not meeting Blaine’s eye.

“I hadn’t even thought about Sebastian in like, a week before he came and talked to me.” He pauses, waiting for Kurt to realize what he’s saying. When he doesn’t respond, Blaine clarifies, “Because of you.”

Kurt stays still for a moment, then sighs, his entire body sagging with it. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Blaine,” he says, voice soft. “You said _terrible_ things to me. Now I’m just supposed to forgive you because you didn’t realize you were over Sebastian and had a crush on me? We just move on? Act like you didn’t –”

“I don’t know why I said those things,” Blaine admits. “I swear to you I’ve never had a single bad thought about you, ever.”

“Then why did you _say_ them?”

“I don’t…” Blaine closes his eyes, feeling tears begin to slip down his cheeks. “I don’t know. I misunderstood what you were saying and got defensive. I made a mistake, and I hurt you. I’m really, really sorry.”

Kurt finally meets his eye, and Blaine sees that there’s tears in his eyes as well. “I want to forgive you,” Kurt says. “I do, I swear. But I just… what happens next? What happens if we decide to be a couple, and then three months down the line we have another fight and another misunderstanding?” He wipes at his eyes. “Blaine, I know you said you’ve never thought anything like that about me before, but you still said them. And even if it was just said in anger, even if you didn’t mean it, your words _hurt_. They hurt me a _lot_. How do I know you won’t do the same thing the next time we have a fight?”

“You don’t,” the answer comes easily. It’s the truth, after all. “But I promise you right now, I’m going to do everything in my power to never say anything like that to you again. I didn’t… I honestly didn’t think I’d ever say anything like that to anyone; let alone to you. I didn’t know I had it in me. Now I do. So now I can take steps to avoid ever doing it again.”

Kurt looks him over carefully, then takes a deep breath and says, “Can I think about it?”

Blaine’s heart gives a hopeful leap. “Yeah,” he says instantly, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Yeah, of course. Take… take as much time as you need.”

“Even if I need five years?” Kurt asks.

Blaine can’t help but chuckle at that. “I like you a lot,” he says in response. Then, more seriously, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Kurt’s eyes fall back to the ground. “Yeah,” he whispers.

They stand in silence for several minutes, until Blaine starts to feel like he’s overstayed his welcome. “Right,” he says. “I’m going to go,” he points behind Kurt. “But, Kurt, seriously. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Kurt replies, giving him one small nod.

He steps out of the way, letting Blaine get to the door behind him. Blaine feels like he should say something else, but he doesn’t know what else there is to say. So he goes. He figures the least he can do is actually give Kurt the time he promised him.

*

Of course, it takes about twenty minutes for Sebastian to spread the ordeal to the entire school. Apparently he doesn’t take rejection too well, especially from someone he was supposedly “only going to fuck out of pity, anyway.”

By the time Blaine is curled up in his bed that evening, feeling a lot more hope than he had only an hour earlier, he already has over a dozen texts from the Warblers asking if what Sebastian was saying was true.

He ignores them, shutting his phone off and going to sleep. Right now, he doesn’t want to think about anything other than the fact that Kurt wants to forgive him, which means he may not have screwed everything up after all.

*

He can’t keep ignoring the rumour mill, though.

Half the school saw his and Kurt’s argument on Sunday. The rest have been informed of the going on’s by either Sebastian or a friend who _was_ privy to the argument.

It’s strange, being the subject of the rumour mill. Blaine’s never been on anybody’s radar before, and he definitely didn’t want people to notice him because of _this_.

At Warbler practice on Tuesday, Wes walks up to him and smacks him upside the head. “I thought we had to worry about Kurt hurting you, not the other way around, you idiot.”

Blaine just rolls his eyes fondly, rubbing the back of his head, and says, “Yeah, I deserved that.”

“Damn right,” Wes says, shaking his head. “Did you apologize at least?”

“As best as I could,” he replies.

“Good,” Wes says. “Now, get in formation. Warbler practice waits for no man.”

By Thursday, things have started to die down a little. He still gets glances in the hall, and the one time that Kurt ended up walking past him on his way to class practically caused everybody around them to piss their pants. Blaine, of course, just focused on smiling at Kurt, feeling his heart swell when he saw Kurt’s lips ticking up ever so slightly in the corner.

On Friday, the captain of the lacrosse team throws a huge party, to which have the school is invited. Nick sends him a text letting him know that he’s going to be the designated driver for the night, and if Blaine wants to come he has room in his car. Blaine politely informs him that he will not be attending, to which Nick replies _“Boo :( back to boring old self, then?”_

Blaine chuckles and replies that yeah, that sounds about right.

On Saturday, Blaine gets a notification from the Warbler facebook group chat, which includes a video of Chandler Kiehl throwing up on the lacrosse captain’s chest before falling backwards into the pool, fully clothed. Blaine rolls his eyes and mutes the conversation, not feeling like reading dozens of messages about how stupid people get when they’re drunk.

About an hour later his phone chimes with a text. His heart skips a beat when he sees that it’s from Kurt.

“ _Guess we aren’t the biggest piece of gossip anymore. Gotta say, my life feels a little emptier now.”_

Blaine laughs, quickly typing back that he doesn’t know what he’ll do with his life now that he isn’t a Dalton Rumour Mill Superstar.

Kurt doesn’t answer for about an hour. When he finally does, Blaine just barely resists the urge to fist pump.

“ _How about going on a coffee date with me tomorrow? Just as friends. To talk.”_

Blaine cannot text back _yes_ fast enough.

*

It takes a while. Although Kurt opens the door to their friendship only a week after their argument, he’s hesitant about it being more. He tells Blaine that he forgives him, and that he believes him when he says he doesn’t actually believe those things about him, but he’s still very hurt. Blaine understands, and is just happy to be given a second chance.

He tries to be as respectful as he can, giving Kurt space, never pushing for anything more than friendship. For the most part, he does a pretty good job, too.

It isn’t until two months later that he fucks up.

He and Kurt are getting coffee at the café across from Dalton, and Kurt is talking about his applications for college. He’s sent out five already, and is hoping to send out at least two more before the end of the month. All of them are in New York, all for a variety of different programs, all of which he’d be excited to pursue.

He’s talking excitedly about which Broadway show he would want to see first, and it just slips out. He can’t help it.

“I’m so in love with you.”

Kurt pauses, hands still in the air from where he was gesticulating mere seconds ago. “What?” he asks, voice cracking.

“Sorry,” Blaine says instantly. “Boundaries, I know. Going slow. It just slipped out. Keep going.”

“You’re in love with me?”

Blaine smiles at the absolute wonder in Kurt’s voice. “Yeah, of course I am. How couldn’t I be?”

Kurt smiles back, a careful smile but a smile nonetheless. He reaches a hand across the table and wiggles his fingers. Blaine doesn’t hesitate to intertwine them with his own.

Kurt doesn’t tell him he loves him back right away, but Blaine doesn’t care. Their hang out’s start to feel more like dates, and Kurt starts to touch Blaine again. Not sexually, of course, just casual touches. A hand on the shoulder. A bump of the hips. A foot to the ankle.

Every touch means absolutely everything to Blaine.

One month after Blaine tells Kurt he loves him, Kurt returns the sentiment. They’re finally watching The Sound of Music, curled up in the theater-style chairs of the fourth floor movie lounge.

Blaine hasn’t seen the movie for a long time, so he watches with rapt attention, mouthing along to the songs.

When the children start to sing their goodbye song, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at Kurt, but hasn’t even turned fully before his lips are covered with Kurt’s.

It feels like coming home.

They separate slowly, faces remaining close. “I love you, too,” Kurt says, and Blaine laughs out of pure joy before pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

*

**Epilogue.**

**One Year Later**

*****

Blaine is one of the first graduates called up, thanks to the age old tradition of alphabetical order. He hurries up, careful not to trip on his robe, and eagerly shakes the principal’s hand before turning to smile at the school photographer.

Everybody is clapping politely for him, but there’s some whoops and cheers coming from the back of the auditorium. As he exits the stage, Blaine turns in their direction, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his family standing up and cheering.

His heart warms at the sight of all of them together. His dad had flown in from Seattle the day before, with Cooper arriving just this morning from LA. Kurt came in from New York a couple of days earlier, wanting to make the most of his trip. Even Burt and Carole had flown in from DC.

It takes everything he has to maintain his decorum and not run back to them the minute he has his diploma in hand. He’d much rather be with his family than sitting between John Allen and Anthony Arbuckle, neither of whom he’s ever spoken to before.

Blaine claps politely as his graduating class is called up one by one, allowing himself a couple of cheers when its his friends up there. Still, he can’t help but glance over his shoulder every other second, desperate for the ceremony to be done.

Finally, Yamin Zadlick receives his diploma, everybody throws their hats in the air, and Blaine is free to go to his family.

He pushes his way through the crowd, diploma clutched tightly in his hand, practically throwing himself at Kurt, who is the first to stand and greet him.

“Congratulations,” Kurt says, leaning down and pecking him on the mouth. Blaine brings his hands up to Kurt’s face, diploma pressing into his boyfriend’s cheek, and pulls him into a real kiss.

When they separate, Kurt looks a little dazed. “Thanks,” Blaine says with a wink, before turning to give his brother a hug.

Everybody tells him over and over again how proud of him they are, especially Carole, who seems more emotional than she was at Kurt’s graduation the previous year. Blaine gives her a long hug, thanking her profusely for making the trip, to which she replies, “Oh, we wouldn’t miss it, darling. You’re family.”

Blaine grins, letting her pull him in close, his own mother on his other side leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. His father is clapping Burt on the shoulder, and Cooper is leaning on Kurt, who keeps trying to push him off.

He laughs and pulls the two women closer, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

To celebrate, his dad decides to take everybody out to Breadstix. Burt tries to convince him to let him chip in a little, but Blaine’s dad refuses, which makes his mom roll her eyes and Cooper complain that _his_ dad never buys him dinner.

They all crowd around the party table near the back. They’re a bit of a loud party, but honestly, Blaine doesn’t care. He’s graduated and he’s surrounded by the people he loves. People can judge all they want.

They’re all chatting loudly when their waiter arrives, and Kurt elbows Blaine in the side mere seconds before the waiter says, “Hi, my name is Sebastian and I will be your server for this evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?”

Blaine looks up, eyes widening at the sight of his ex-crush. Of all the places he thought he might see Sebastian Smythe again, as a waiter at Breadstix definitely was not one.

“Oh, Blaine. Hey,” Sebastian says, surprise written plainly on his face. “Kurt,” he nods at him. “You guys celebrating something?”

“Blaine just graduated,” Kurt says instantly. “And he’s moving to New York with me in a week. So, a few things to celebrate.”

Sebastian glances between them, a totally fake smile appearing on his face. “Wow. Congratulations! It’s cool you guys are still together.” His face pinches a little at that, which makes Blaine press his lips together to stop himself from laughing. “So, drinks?”

They all give him their drink orders, and barely a second after he’s left Cooper leans close to Blaine and whispers, “Isn’t he that guy who gave four guys at Dalton crabs last year?”

“Syphilis,” Blaine corrects, hearing Kurt titter beside him.

He watches as the boy he’d spent most of his high school years obsessed with walks away, the tips of his ears red, most likely having heard what Cooper said. It’s funny, Blaine thinks, how just over a year ago Blaine would have killed to have Sebastian beside him at this celebration. Now, though, it’s been just over a year since he even thought about Sebastian at all.

He turns back to his family, leaning into his boyfriend, smiling when Kurt puts his arm around him and presses a kiss to his hair.

Screw his high school fantasies. The reality he got beats them out by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/156911382845/i-might-get-your-heart-racing-33)

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/156810567380/i-might-get-your-heart-racing-13)


End file.
